Arrancars
by Kuchiki Kibe Midori
Summary: Los Arrancars son muy distintos, aún siendo todos Hollows, tenían diferencias abismales. De prueba esos dos, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, a quienes solo unía una cosa: Inoue Orihime.GrimmHime-Ulquihime.
1. Arrancars

Vale, línchenme!

Me lo meresco por tener semi-abandonada mi yorusoi a un solo capi de terminar.

Me disculpo diciendo que tengo un ligero bloqueo y sinceramente ya solo me falta la parte del "climax" peeeero, no tengo ni idea de como continuarlo, espero me sepan disculpar, tan pronto lo tenga, lo subiré, por mi garrita!

Ahora, si **Lady Posion Dreams** lee esto: gracias por el comentario del escrito, sinceramente no me gustó, pero refleja mucho como me sentía en ese momento. Ironicamente, ese escrito es para un chico, pero se adaptó bien a la historia. Si quieres te lo puedo pasar completo, solo necesito una dirección o algo así a donde escribirte-porque no quiero publicarlo todo jeje-, si puedes, me gustaria un par de consejos para el final del yorusoi que estoy un poco atorada. Gracias por estar pendiente!y una gran disculpa por la tardanza.

Igual, quien quiera leer completo ese mini escrito "Día de lluvia" me dice, y con gusto lo enviaré. Cuidado si ponen la direccion completa porque FF la bloquea, ponganlas con espacios o algo así.

Ahoraa a lo que iba, este es un Ulquihime/Grimmhime, pareja principal pues aún no le pongo porque ambas me gustan mucho. Se irá desarrollando la historia y veremos como queda.

Especial agradecimiento a **Greisfer-san **por su gran apoyo a este fic, que por lo que veo pronto voy a actualizar.

Bueno, lo que todos saben y a pocos les gusta admitir, Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo. Yo solo pido mi limosna de Ulquiorra y Grimmmjow.

* * *

****Los Arrancars****

Los Arrancares, aunque todos fueran hollows, eran diferentes entre sí. Y qué mejor ejemplo que aquellos dos que la visitaban día con día. Uquiorra Schiffer y Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. El primero de tez pálida y con apariencia enfermiza, de ojos verdes y distantes y con el cabello negro hasta los hombros, con una gallardía que hacia suspirar con mirarle siquiera. El segundo, de color más vivo (si, un muerto vivo), de cabello azul muy llamativo, de cuerpo más bien atlético y una mala costumbre de andar desaliñado. Nada tan distinto como esos arrancares.

Esa noche, la luna de Hueco Mundo era especialmente bonita. Parecía verse más blanca de lo normal y Orihime Inoue se dedicaba a tristearle al astro, como siempre desde que llegara a Las Noches.

Muy madrugador, como cada día, Ulquiorra tocó serenamente la puerta que mantenía cautiva a la chica de cabello naranja. A pesar de ser un Arrancar, y del modo despreciativo con que los otros Arrancares la llamaban, Ulquiorra era diferente. Solía defenderse diciendo que era su deber, pues Aizen-sama le había impuesto el cuidado de la "mascotita", pero ella sabía que en el fondo esos ojos verdes decían más que las propias palabras del Cuarto Espada. Su actitud siempre había sido muy caballerosa, era sumamente educado y ligeramente atento con ella; si de vez en cuando tenia un antojo él movería cielo, mar y tierra en Hueco Mundo para encontrárselo; lo mismo si deseaba estar sola. El espada tenia el estilo de príncipe de cuento de hadas y una chica que tuviera toda su atención, así fuese solo por trabajo, no podía pasarlo desapercibido. Era una actitud sumamente atractiva.

Llevaba el ojiverde, el desayuno de la mujer cautiva. Cuando ella dio permiso para entrar, el empujó la puerta y entró llevando un carrito con comida variada, toda del mundo humano. Recién llegada la mujer casi no había comido y a base de amenazas logró Schiffer que sobreviviera, pero ahora había cambiado. Leyó ese libro de "Cómo tratar a los humanos" que no le había dado mucho resultado y al final, casi se había rendido a conectar a la humana a una maquina para que la mantuviera viva pero prefirió dedicarle más tiempo. Se dio a la tarea de tratarla más "humanamente". Pasaron algunos días de que comenzara esa tarea y una mañana, la pelinaranja le había recibido con una sincera sonrisa, al ver sus ojos grises había sentido una extraña calidez en su interior y esto le había provocado algunos retorcijones en el estomago. Creyó estar enfermo, pero al ser revisado por Szayel y descartando toda enfermedad, dejó el tema por la paz. No quería perder tiempo que podía aprovechar con ella...es decir, estudiándola claro. Era su deber. Además, no le hacia nada de gracia soportar los constantes comentarios en doble sentido que el (cofcofgaycofcof) científico le dirigia.

Dejó el carrito frente al sillón blanco donde estaba sentada Orihime, que ni tarda ni perezosa se dispuso a comer. Ulquiorra se sentó frente a ella en una silla de la habitación, y tomó una fruta mientras se dedicaba a observarla. En el tiempo que llevaba con la humana había aprendido que a ella no le gustaba comer sola, un día le pidió que le acompañara a almorzar y de ahí se les había hecho costumbre compartir las tres comidas. Era sorprendente el cambio de la mujer, pues ahora se levantaba temprano y lo recibía despierta y tan arregladita como su celda se lo permitía, cuando antes, no hacia más que mirar la luna de la ventana. También supo que a ella le causaba gran curiosidad Hueco Mundo y Las Noches y que le gustaban mucho las flores. Cada semana, se había dado a la tarea de ir al jardín que diseñara Aizen, a tomar algunas flores coloridas y de dulce aroma para la habitación de la ojigris, en un delgado florero de vidrio con agua cristalina y se llevaba las de la semana pasado que comenzaban a marchitarse. Sabía también que ver las flores marchitarse la entristecía, pero que las flores secas le agradaban. Así que las guardaba y ya secas, las regresaba a la habitación. Eran obsequios sumamente tontos, a su propio y espadesco parecer, pero la hacia sonreír como si fueran los mejores tesoros del mundo. A la larga, a él también le habían parecido cosas dignas de guardar.

Cada día era así, Ulquiorra venia a compartir con ella las tres comidas, le daba compañía y platica y al terminar el día le daba las buenas noches y se iba para aparecer al día siguiente.

Cierta mañana, un guapo (sexy, atractivo, escultural-baba-) hombre de aspecto desalineado y cabello color azul entró por la puerta. Al parecer, Grimmjow había tenido que encargarse de algunas tareas de Ulquiorra mientras éste ultimo hacia mandatos de Aizen. Orihime se mostró notablemente desanimada por no tener la presencia del ojiverde ante lo cual Grimmjow comenzó a hacerle plática:

-Y... ¿Qué demonios hace Ulquiorra aquí durante tanto tiempo?-Preguntó, mientras tomaba una fruta de la comida humana del carrito y se sentaba en la cama de forma despreocupada y aburrida.

-Bueno...Ulquiorra-kun me acompaña a comer, y me platica de lo que sucede en Las Noches. Me hace platica durante un rato y...-Su interlocutor soltó una fuerte carcajada ante la mirada atónita de la pelinaranja que se encontraba en el sillón al frente suyo.

-¡Vaya!, mira que el "alma de la fiesta" es interesante, ¿Qué gana quedándose todo el día contigo? Si solo eres una humana, no le encuentro sentido. Ni siquiera entiendo que quiere Aizen trayéndote aquí, ¿Qué caso...tiene?

Antes de terminar la última frase, la chica de grandes pechos había comenzado a llorar, pues las palabras ofensivas del espada hacían mella en su poco ánimo, el que Ulquiorra intentara mantener a flote con tanto esfuerzo. Ante tal, el Arrancar de cabello azulado se levantó de su lugar, y se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentada la chica de las orquillas, la tomó de la barbilla y sin quererlo, se quedó perdido en sus ojos grises.

-Grimmjow-kun...¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó entre sollozos la mujer.

-Nada...es que tus ojos son tan...-Mientras decía esto, no pudo evitar las fuertes ganas de prenderse de esos labios. Sintió que su sangre hervía de pasión, que cada latido exigía invadir la pureza de esos labios rosados, que la piel del cuerpo propio le ordenaba que acariciase cada parte de ella, que sus ojos exigían verse llenos por su cariño. Acercó sus rostros poco a poco, posando una mano en la nuca de Orihime y la otra en la cintura de la misma.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo con el simple aliento de la pelinaranja, que sonrojada, solo atinó a entrecerrar los ojos. Jeagerjaques no era el tipo de hombre que alguna chica rechazara, era sumamente atractivo, y divertido-ajá- con un cuerpo de baba...digo de 10 y esa actitud de "rebelde" que a CUALQUIER chica le atrae, al menos una vez en la vida.

Posó con delicadeza sus labios de hollow en aquella mujer humana. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió fuertemente ante el contacto con ella, sus labios eran más suaves de lo que hubiera imaginado, su aliento era muy dulce y su sabor era adictivo. Se separó abruptamente al darse cuenta del enorme error que había cometido. Podia meterse en mil y un problemas, podía haberse puesto en riesgo...y aunque Ulquiorra no le daba miedo, digamos que no era su hobbie hacerlo enojar. La miró mientras ella permanecia con el sonroje en su rostro y salió de ahí, sin decirle más. Ninguno le hizo comentario a Schiffer de lo sucedido, pero desde entonces, Grimmjow comenzó a frecuentarla a escondidas del pelinegro.

* * *

Bueno, he ahí el primer capi.

Se me hizo un poco corto, pero mi querida colaboradora Greisfer-san, me dijo que quedaba bien de primer capi, así que las quejas con ella.

Disculpen si molesta o incomoda que en los "( )" paréntesis vayan mis interrupciones, pero ello me agrada pues le quita pesadez a la lectura y además suele ser divertido, si no agrada pues lo editó, ustedes me dicen.

Gracias a quienes le hayan dado oportunidad, haré lo posible por actualizar pronto, me dicen que les pareció.

Se me cuidan~

Janee~

Att:

_Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin Kuchik_i

||||| Mitad Humana, Mitad Puerta~ |||||

|||**Manguimanzana**|||

_Kuchiki Kibe_

Quejas, dudas, chistes(hagan feliz a la autora), comentarios, petitorios, sugerencias, pedidos, denuncias, recomendaciones, donaciones, chismes, aportaciones y reclamos. Si te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo, dejame un review

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. ¿Una apuesta?

Yo sé que no me esperaban tan pronto!

Buajajaja!(?)

Primero lo primero:

**Vane94..etc: **Gracias por lo de que escribo muy bonito! ello me halaga. Pues ya ves!Una aquí dando señales de vida, espero que el nuevo capitulo te guste. Gracias por el review!

**nypsy: **arriba la poligamia femenina! sería padre que se quedara con ambos, pero no estoy segura aún, como que estaría dificl vivir con dos hombres/arrancar tan contrarios no crees?Y precisamente, el plan es que sea un fic divertido, espero te guste el nuevo capi, gracias por el review!

**Akire: **disfruté mucho escribiendo el capitulo, creo que se nota; tmb este lo pasé genial, ya tu me dirás que opinas, Grimmjow es sexy~ y todas están de acuerdo, nuevo capitulo!Disfrutalo!Gracias por tu review!

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san: **este review vale por dos! yop tengo tendencias ishihime/ichihime, pero he encontrado tanto y tan buen fic ulquihime que me encantó la pareja, el grimmhime me gustó na'más por lo atractivo y animal de Grimmjow, animal pero sexy ni quien lo niegue! Ulquiorra es seco, como que no se le da eso de los sentimientos, es lo sabroso de los fics ulquihime; les recomiendo que lean los ulquihimes y traducciones de Zape-san [**Zape**] me desangré con algunos y otros casi lloro al leerlos: Colección UlquiHime, Se7en, Casi amantes, Aturdidos. Son los que yo leí, si se avientan en otro idiomas ahí encontraran más UlquiHime; disfruten el nuevo capitulo, y espero su opinion!Gracias por el review!

Agradescan a **Greisfer-san** again!Porque fue gracias a sus ideas que me puse a escribir el nuevo capi, que por cierto quedó más largo: Gracias comadre!

Entre los paréntesis están interrupciones mías en letra minúscula y en MAYÚSCULAS las de Greisfer, será divertido, o al menos espero que así les paresca tanto como a mi escribirlo y a la comadre al revisarlo.

Sin más ni más, creo que no tengo otra observación que hacerles; disfrutenlo!

Y mil gracias por sus reviews!No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen!

Disclaimer: ni Bleach ni Ulquiorra ni Grimmjow ni Tite...ah no!ese no era!ni Aizen nos pertenece-Greisfer llorará por la afirmación- son de Tite Kubo-san. Yo solo sueño con ellos de vez en cuando~

* * *

****¿Una apuesta?****

Era una mañana como tantas otras. Hueco Mundo no era precisamente el lugar más alegre del mundo. Él como cuarto Espada, tenía múltiples cosas de las cuales ocuparse. Aizen-sama confiaba en él, y por lo tanto se lo demostraba con bastantes tareas. Cualquiera imaginaba que todo el papeleo, reclutamiento, alimentación y demás cosas de Hollows le tocaban a sus achichincles: Kaname Tousen, y a Ichimaru Gin (el pelimorado de ojos de asiático). ¿QUE NO GIN TIENE EL CABELLO GRIS? (he vivido engañada toda mi vida!)

Pero no todo era igual que siempre, las cosas habían cambiado con la llegada de Inoue Orihime. Quizá era una simple humana, con poderes raros; pero había algo en ella que hacia que su oscuro hueco de Hollow se entibiara, como si tuviera un corazón dentro.

Era temprano. Eso era normal. Acostumbraba a levantarse temprano. PERO no tanto.

Tal parecía que algo le estaba causando actitudes extrañas. Tenía una extraña ansiedad de ir a ver a la chica que custodiaba. E insistía en justificarse diciendo que "era su deber".

A una hora más prudente, acudió a la cocina de Las Noches Mientras revolvía en los estantes buscando diferentes platillos que ella más tarde combinaría de manera...ammm "rara" por decirlo menos, se cuestionaba en reflexiones diversas: por ejemplo, ¿Porqué le pondrían de nombre "Las noches" a ese lugar? ¿Que no sonaba a hotel o alguna cosa parecida, más que a una fortaleza arrancar donde vivía el hombre que planeaba destruir toda la Sociedad de las Almas? Además, ¿A quién se le había ocurrido llamarle Hueco Mundo? Sonaba a parque de diversiones (O A TABLE DANCE). (tubo!tubo!tubo! Pista uno: el mariposón de Aizen!-sonido de mucha gente gritando y aplaudiendo-)

Tomó un carrito y colocó algunas charolas. Ansiaba ver a la chica.

En su cuarto lúgubre y frio, una chica de cabello naranja cavilaba antes de ver llegar a su...carcelero? Realmente no sabría como llamarlo. Ulquiorra no era un carcelero o un verdugo o algo parecido. Era...un Espada muy atractivo. No podía negarlo. Y éste carcelero tan guapo ( no pude evitar llamarlo así) había empezado a despertarle sentimientos dulces, como los que Ichigo le provocaba, solo que un poco más fuertes (POBRE ICCHY). Después de todo, Ulquiorra le ponía atención todos los días, le daba flores y la acompañaba durante las comidas del día. Tanto así, que ahora se arreglaba para recibirlo por las mañanas. Y se sentía feliz de oírle llegar.

Con ligereza tocó la puerta y en un tono neutro pero ligeramente ansioso dijo:

-Soy Ulquiorra, mujer. Traigo el desayuno-

Nunca esperaba una respuesta, las primeras veces porque ella no se dignaba a recibirle con un amable "Pasa", las siguientes por costumbre. ERROR. Nunca le enseñaron al atractivo Espada que no debía entrar sin permiso a la alcoba/habitación/cárcel de una chica; pero ese día lo aprendería a la fuerza

En el lugar destinado para su cuidado, la ojigris tenía la ventaja de un baño propio con una bañera. Apenas hacia un tiempo que se había permitido disfrutar de la tina y el agua tibia por la mañana. Ahora se sentía con una razón para levantarse, para comer, para esperar el día siguiente. Quizá era una razón algo tonta y simple, pero era una razón: el Espada con ojos verdes.

Esa mañana, las ganas de Schiffer por ver a la chica de pechos grandes era tanta que había llegado más temprano que de costumbre.

Entró a un paso tranquilo, disimulando su alteración por la joven, y se sorprendió de no encontrarla en el sillón con su sonrisa radiante, esperándole. Dejó el carrito frente a la mesa donde acostumbraban a comer y escudriñó la pequeña habitación. Al voltear a ver la cama-que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta-, dedujo que la chica estaba en el baño, aunque se sentía bastante extrañado de que ella no le hubiera oído tocar.

Dentro del baño, una feliz Orihime se remojaba en la tina, envuelta en burbujas, confiada en que el joven que la visitaba normalmente llegaría en un par de horas. Tiempo suficiente para darse un buen baño y arreglarse para recibirle. Se puso de pié y comenzó a enjuagarse, dejando que su piel disfrutara de cada gota de agua tibia que la recorría. Cerrando los ojos, comenzó a pensar de nuevo en el pelinegro. Recorrió en su mente los ojos del Arrancar, las lágrimas extrañas tatuadas en sus pómulos, su casco, su cabello, y regresó finalmente a sus labios, esos labios delgados y fríos que le causaban tanta curiosidad. Empezó a sentir ganas de besarlo, de explorar la piel que cubría esos labios, de sentir su boca rosada moverse sobre la boca pálida, incluso se preguntó cómo sería saborear un beso apasionado de Ulquiorra, si su lengua seria inquieta al encontrarse con la de ella o si seria calma como el mismo Espada solía representar. Entre estas cosas estaba cuando quiso tomar la toalla para cubrirse y descubrió que no estaba sola.

-Mujer? He traído el desayuno, dónde te has meti...—Cortó de golpe sus palabras. Se había asomado al baño y vió algo que no esperaba: la pelinaranja, entre vapor de agua y un suave aroma a jabón floral, humedecida aún por el agua de la llave, que atónita lo miraba unos segundos, antes de empezar a gritar..(AQUI ME ESPERABA QUE ELLA LO SACARA A PATADAS [nah, es Orihime, no lo haría o al menos yo no])

-U-Ulquiorra-kun!—Tomó rápidamente la toalla y se cubrió como pudo la parte del frente, que quedaba al descubierto a quien se asomaba por la puerta.—Ha-as llegado muy temprano!

El ojiverde no cabía en su asombro, que duró un par de segundos hasta que el grito de Inoue pronunciando su nombre le despertó de aquella visión que tenia frente a sus ojos. Se giró desconcertado hacia el lado contrario, con un ligero sonroje y sus ojos muy abiertos. Buscando imprimirle seguridad a sus palabras, escondiendo la sorpresa que se llevó, le habló desde fuera del baño:

-Mu-mujer, tu desayuno está aquí. No me fijé en la hora y me levanté muy temprano porque tengo otras cosas que hacer así que me voy...-Y huyó utilizando su sonido.

Por única ocasión, Orihime desayunó sola. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, se alimentó esperando a que el pelinegro regresara, pero no pasó. Estaba bien así por el momento, pues ella no podía dejar de sonrojarse al pensar que Ulquiorra Schiffer, su carcelero, amigo, acompañante y quien últimamente parecía causarle curiosidad de besarle, la había visto desnuda. Por ese día, sus tres comidas fueron en solitario, llevadas por otro encargado, dejándola ensimismada en el significado que tenía todo lo sucedido para el Espada.

Él por su parte, se sintió extasiado (AH CARAY, AQUI LEI MAL) con la imagen que de la chica entre los vapores del baño**,** aunque no disfrutó del panorama de su cuerpo desnudo pudo divisar su rostro sonrosado y sus hermosos labios antes de soltar tremendo grito. Entonces supo que algo no andaba bien. Todo el día pensó en la chica humana, y algo frustrado, decidió que se disculparía por lo sucedido, y ese suceso quedaría en el olvidó después.

Era un nuevo día, aunque la Luna de Las Noches no lo representara así. La mujer de larga cabellera naranja prefirió bañarse desde la noche anterior, para evitar sorpresas. Muy temprano estuvo lista, y tal como lo presintió, Schiffer llegó más temprano, incluso que la mañana anterior. Aunque estuvo pensando toda la noche en lo que le diría, una sensación de escalofríos la recorrió al reconocer la voz tan agradable del Arrancar.

Tocó en su estilo calmado, y por vez primera, esperó una respuesta:

-Mujer, traigo el desayuno. ¿Puedo pasar?—Él mismo se sintió estúpido, "¿Puedo pasar?", ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al pedir permiso para entrar? Ella era su prisionera, él su cuidador. No estaba en posición de elegir.

-Ha-hai, Ulquiorra-kun, pasa...-¿Escuchó bien?, ¿Ulquiorra pidiendo permiso para pasar? No no, tal vez estaba dormida aún, o eran los nervios que traicionaban sus oídos.

Contrario a como se sentía, el ojiverde entró calmadamente a los aposentos donde guardaban a la chica de pechos prominentes. Llevó el carrito hacia el sillón, frente a donde se encontraba la misma sentada. Tomó, como normalmente, una fruta, y se sentó frente a la mesa, escudriñando a la mujer que permanecía con la mirada baja y el rostro algo sonrojado.

-Come. Hasta que Aizen-sama te necesite, debes ocuparte solo en sobrevivir.—Claro, eso era lo mejor que podía decirle ¿No? Por segunda ocasión en el mismo día, se sintió un reverendo tarado.

-Etto...Ulquiorra-kun...acerca de lo de ayer yo...—

-No importa, fue una imprudencia mía por llegar con anterioridad—Buscaba ser específico en cada palabra y sílaba que decía, no dejar lugar a dudas.—Si esto te incomoda, haremos como que nunca pasó.—Asintió ligeramente, satisfecho de sus palabras. Así se evitaría de conversaciones innecesarias más tarde.

-Bi-bien!De acuerdo!—La ojigris sonrió con sinceridad, le regresaba la calma al recordar la imperturbable tranquilidad del Espada que se ocupaba de ella. Aunque algo dentro de sí le dolió, como si deseara haber provocado que se le movieran las tripas al Hollow (suena genial!). SE ESCUCHARIA MEJOR ALGO COMO "SUS TRIPAS BAILABAN CONGA"(conga conga(8))

Ya pasado el incidente, y supuestamente olvidado (ajá), las situaciones se fueron tornando más agradables. Se veían a diario y pasaban gran tiempo juntos. Aunque Ulquiorra no lo aceptaba, le gustaba estar con la pelinaranaja, más que ninguna otra cosa. Sus sentimientos parecían distintos a los que tuviera con cualquier otra persona, y sentía como si se hubiera tragado a Ubawawa* cada vez que la veía. ¿EL EMO CONOCE A UBAWABAWA? (ni idea, no lo había pensado)

La ojigris, por su parte, comenzaba a aceptar que el Arrancar le gustaba, que tenía cualidades que a ella le atraían mucho, y que a pesar de su frialdad, era distinto al estar con ella. Deseaba el día a día para poder estar con él.

Cierta mañana, de esas que parece que te levantas con el pié equivocado de Las Noches, un ojiverde "deseoso" de trabajar se asomó por la habitación de Aizen. Todo parecía haberse puesto en su contra desde temprano, cuando se levantó y quiso darse un baño el agua estaba helada, su ropa se había quemado pues algún imbécil dejó la plancha con restos de algún pegoste, el cabello se le había esponjado al estilo afro (jaja) y andaba dando toques a todo el mundo, por la estática que generaba su cabello. Un desastre total. Pensaba que al estar con la pelinaranja se sentiría más tranquilo, pero su adorado/amado/apreciado/queridísimo Aizen-sama decidió ayudar a su mal día. (NADA MÁS LE FALTO QUE SE LO ORINARA EL PERRO DE YAMMI –pobrecito, que asco )

Kaname Tousen no era precisamente el más alegre de los colaboradores de Aizen, aunque nadie se la mataba a Schiffer. Siempre andaba como perro faldero, presumiendo de la justicia ciega, que en su caso era demasiado literal. Acostumbraba también a hacer mandado diversos, como ir por las tortas y los chescos(?) y además, pasar recados. (POBRE STEVE WONDER LO PUSISTE A TRABAJAR COMO NEGRO) (yo qué? el gay de Aizen! a mi no me eches la culpa)

Tocó insistente la puerta con su oscura mano, esperando encontrar al Espada Cuarto en el lugar. Realmente agradecido de que Tousen fuera ciego, Ulquiorra abrió la puerta:

-¿Qué quieres?—Dijo, intentando aplacarse el cabello para ponerse el casco (¿APOCO SE QUITAN LOS RESTOS DE MASCARA? NO LO HABIA PENSADO PERO SUENA GENIAL) (oh!es mi fic y yo quise que se quitara el casco, sería interesante ver a Grimmy sin la quijada de hollow). No tenia ganas de ver a nadie, exceptuando claro, a Orihime.

-Debes tratarme con más respeto Schiffer, soy tu superior. Aizen-sama quiere verte, necesita que hagas algunas cosas por él.

-De acuerdo. Reviso a la humana y...—Fue interrumpido de golpe por su interlocutor.

-No, Grimmjow se encargará de ella por el día de hoy. Ve enseguida a ver a Aizen-sama.

No podía objetar más sin sonar sospechoso. Por toda contestación, miró con ojos asesinos al de piel oscura y se marchó a ver a Aizen. En el camino planeó el resto del día, luego de ver qué necesitaba el pelicafé y de terminar lo que sea que fuera, tendría que ir a buscar un uniforme nuevo, porque esa quemada en forma de plancha le daba muy mala imagen, después le llevaría el almuerzo a Inoue. Las tareas de Aizen no solían ser de mayor problema para el habilidoso ojiverde. Pero esa mañana era realmente mala para él. Entonces recordó lo que dijo Kaname "...Grimmjow se encargará...". ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido semejante tontería? Seguramente a Tousen o a Gin, dejar a la humana en manos de un pervertido (¿?, BUENO SIENDO TAN SEXY LE DOY PERMISO DE SERLO)(y como no) como Grimmjow era casi tan malo como pedirle al ciego de Kaname que le echara un ojo a la sopa. Y se quedó pensando en la mejor forma de destazar al gatito azulado hasta que llegó a las oficinas de Aizen. Tocó calmadamente la puerta e ingresó.

Su jefe (es su jefe? PUES SUPONGO QUE SI, AUNQUE SI TODOS LOS ESPADAS SE ALIAN LE DAN EN SU MA)&$) se encontraba sentado en el trono en medio de la habitación, con el rostro ligeramente recargado en el dorso de la mano, en una posición que alguien (quien seguramente no lo quería) le había dicho que le quedaba bien. Con un ademán afeminado (déjenme, me cae mal el mariposón este [A MI ME GUSTA AIZEN-SAMA ] [loca!]) le hizo acercarse:

-Ulquiorra, gracias por venir. Tengo muchas tareas que encomendarte, así que pasarás el día muy ocupado. Ichimaru se encargó de repartir tus tareas entre los demás Espadas, así que puedes hacer tu trabajo sin preocupaciones. Mañana tus tareas serán las de siempre.

No se sorprendió por el silencio del pelinegro, aunque era algo difícil contenerse de reír al ver que tenia la plancha marcada en el pecho del uniforme (HASTA AHORA LO NOTO, ¿TIENEN ELECTRODOMESTICOS EN HUECO MUNDO?) (Si tienen agua caliente, bañera y se quitan las máscaras; que no tengas electrodomésticos sería raro). Le estiró una hoja con muchas cosas escritas y le ordenó que se fuera.

Ese día era malo para él. Con sus ojos verdes e inexpresivos leyó las tareas. De verdad no podría ir a ver a Orihime ese día. Y ni siquiera le podía avisar que estaría ocupado. Solo esperaba que el peliazul no fuera a cometer alguna tontería, de lo contrario podía darle una muestra de lo que su "Murciélago" era capaz.

Una nueva mañana (tengo traumas con el paso de los días verdad? NAH) se dejaba ver en Hueco Mundo, en Las Noches, y sobre todo, en el ojiverde. Al menos hoy podría ver a la humana, y comer con ella. El día anterior había terminado completamente agotado, y no pudo ni darle las buenas noches a la chica. Hoy iba a ser como siempre, la iba a ver. Se alistó su uniforme, se arregló y hasta perfumadito iba en busca de la comida.

De regreso de la cocina, con el carrito empujando, Ulquiorra recibió algunos piropos. Lilinette le chifló cuando pasó frente a su habitación (fiuu fiuuu! Papito!...ejem cofcof perdón), SunSun lo invitó a comer (SE TE PEGO LA IDEA DEL FIC QUE TE DIJE? R: seh) y hasta Hallibel le preguntó cómo estaba. El ambiente era realmente extraño, pero nada que fuera capaz de perturbar la mueca de seriedad que le caracterizaba.

Intentó por todos los medios el llegar a una hora más prudente, más tarde que los anteriores días. Su emoción era indescriptible a pesar de que no se le notaba ni un cambio en sus facciones y su rostro siempre tan serio. Estaba feliz, si eso podía sentirlo un Arrancar, estaba feliz de estar con Inoue Orihime.

Tocó a la puerta, esperó la respuesta de la chica y entró. Tranquilamente colocó el carrito frente a ella, se sentó y la contempló. Al momento sintió que algo no andaba bien, ella tenia la cara sonrojada, los labios apretados y la mirada agachada. Algo había pasado, y el ojiverde ya se imaginaba quien tendría la culpa.

Ulquiorra se había visto muy ocupado el día anterior, Grimmjow fue quien la cuidó. Y se besaron (GRIMMY NO PERDIO EL TIEMPO, SALIO LISTO EL MUCHACHO). No logró evitar sentirse cucaracha merecedora de la aplicación del más potente insecticida, pues sintió que al besar a Grimmjow había traicionado a Ulquiorra, a los sentimientos que ahora tenia por el pálido Espada. Sabia que Grimmjow no le gustaba (¿COMO NO LE VA A GUSTAR?, ESTANDO TAN BUENO), al menos no del mismo modo que el pelinegro (AH BUENO), pues él era dulce y tierno, no un bruto de grandes músculos (Y QUE MUSCULOS [-baba-]). Agachó la cabeza, negándose a mirar de frente a su carcelero, cuando sintió una mano que le levantaba la cara suavemente de la barbilla. Schiffer movió el carrito de comida y colocó una rodilla en el piso, tomó la barbilla de Orihime con suavidad y le obligó a mirarle.

-Mujer, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Porqué no quieres verme?—Insistente, con su mirada fija en el rostro de ella, esperando una respuesta y esperando que le dirigiera una mirada.

-Anoche, Grimmjow-kun vino...y me besó...bueno, más bien nos besamos pero...

Al momento salió de ahí usando su sonido. Debía encontrar a Grimmjow para sacarle las tripas y partirle en cuatro los dos...los...los que tienen los chicos que no tienen las chicas (¿LOS GUMAROS, TANATES, AGUACATES, PANDITAS?[panditas!esa no me la sabia!]). Se había atrevido a quitarle el primer beso de Orihime, se atrevió a sobrepasarse con ella. Se encontraba realmente enfadado y quería demostrar que el termino "entra cuchillo, salen las tripas" no solo aplica con pescados si no también con Arrancars (PERO GRIMMY TIENE SU BUJERO EN EL ESTOMAGO...[Pero debe de tener tripas en algún lado no?...me alegro que no tenga el bujerito más abajo]).

Jeagerjaques estaba recargado en alguna pared de Las Noches, como si no tuviera nada que hacer. El pervertido de Nnoitra había ido a un mandado de Aizen, y los demás, no eran precisamente sus amigos. Podía ir a ver a Hallibel, aunque lo sacara a patadas, eso no quitaba que ella estuviera muy buena. Estaba divagando mucho en su mente pervertida y su boca se abrió sin permiso, dejando un hilillo de baba que bajaba hasta su traje(ME GUSTARIA VER ESO [se ha de ver más sexy]). Antes de darse cuenta, una mano lo tomaba por el cuello mientras con la otra le amenazaba con una espada desenfundada.

-¡E-emo! ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¡Suéltame!—Sintió su estomago contraerse ligeramente cuando posó su mirada en la de su captor, sus ojos verdes destellaban furia y parecía que a cada miraba encontraba un método más doloroso y sangriento para hacerle pagar su osadía. Si, Ulquiorra ya sabía lo que había echo la noche pasada (clásico).

-Imbécil. Eres un imbécil. Tocaste a Orihime (AQUI SERIA MEJOR QUE DIJERA "LA MUJER"[No, porque la idea es marcar que a él ya le atrae Inoue]).—A pesar de su habitual tono bajo de voz, se podía percibir su inminente furia. Casi como si hubiera liberado su zampakuto.

-¡¿Y? ¡¿Es esa razón para que intentes matar...me?—Cayó en cuenta de sus palabras. Él no era el único que había puesto sus orbes azulados en la pelinaranja. Según parecía, le había comido el paquete a Ulquiorra. Con razón estaba tan cabreado.—Hombre! Quién te viera!—Con una mano sostenía la del ojiverde que llevaba la espada y con la otra intentaba zafarse del agarre de su garganta.—Creí que no tenías corazón, pero mírate! Si malos gustos no tienes!(ES VERDAD, LA ALEGRIA DE LA HUERTA TIENE SU CORAZONCITO [Alegría de la huerta! pobre Ulqui])

Por toda respuesta, el pelinegro le dio una patada por los bajos (FAAAAUUUUUL!) encabritado por lo que escuchó.

-Jeagerjaques, más te vale que te alejes de ella. Es mía. Tu solo la vas a lastimar. (SALIO POSESIVO EL CHICO OSTRA )

-¿Quién te dio derecho sobre ella?—Dijo el ojiazul, enderezándose poco a poco debido al dolor provocado por el golpe.

-Aizen-sama ([AIZEN-SAMA , COFCOFCOF, LO SIENTO])—Guardó lentamente su espada, como si quisiera que Grimmjow admirase la hoja mientras lo hacia.

-No, solo te dijo que la cuidaras. Además, yo también la quiero, es hermosa y está realmente muy buena. Y esos ojos son casi tan hermosos como sus...—Y recibió una patada más, pero esta vez en el estomago.

-Basta de hablar de ella. No te le acerques.—Su furia y enojo aumentaban a cada palabra que el Sexto pervertido y sexy se atrevía a decir.

-De acuerdo, pero no sabes si ella te corresponde.(AUCH!, NO TE DEJES EMO [Sangre!Sangre!sangre!])

Las palabras hicieron eco en el pelinegro. Realmente no estaba seguro de que Inoue compartiera los mismos sentimientos. Si, ahora se arreglaba más, pero no estaba seguro de que ella ya no sintiera ganas de huir al lado del shinigami pelos de zanahoria.

-No te incumbe Grimmjow. Es mía.

-Eso no lo sabes. Ni siquiera te ha besado y déjame presumirte que sus labios son deliciosos—Paso la lengua sobre sus labios(-baba-) saboreándose de nuevo el beso que le diera a Orihime.

-El que la hayas obligado a besarte no significa que le guste un pervertido exhibicionista (TIENE DERECHO, ESTA REBUENO Y TIENE QUE ENSEÑAR LA MERCANCIA [Quien no enseña no vende!]) como tú.—Es verdad, jamás se acercó tanto como para probar sus labios. Los había deseado, pero no tenia idea del sabor.

-No la obligué, pero si es lo que quieres te propongo que emparejemos las cosas. Hay que conquistar a la humana con lo mejor de nuestras ideas. Ella elegirá si quiere quedarse con un deprimente amargado como tú o con un verdadero semental.(LE QUEDA COMO GUANTE)

Consideró las cosas unos segundos. Aunque no había probado los labios de la mujer, había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado. Tenía ventaja de tiempo y además deseaba saber los sentimientos que tenia ella hacia él, que tanto había empezado a quererla.—De acuerdo, veremos quién se gana el corazón de la mujer. Sin trampas, Grimmjow, te advierto que si la vuelves a tocar sin su consentimiento te arranco las dos cabezas [auch].

-¿Cuá...—Se sobresaltó por la amenaza, y por su lentitud al casi preguntar "'¿Cuáles dos cabezas?".—Vale, tenemos un trato.

Ninguno hizo por darse la mano en señal de estar de acuerdo. Al contrario, cada uno se fue por su lado, dispuestos a conquistar el corazón encerrado debajo de los enormes pechos de la pelinaranja.

* * *

Si alguien sabe de qué color tiene Gin Ichimaru el cabello, agradeceré que me saquen de mi error, toda mi vida creí que lo tenía morado!

NdT: Ubawawa es la mascota-gusano-hollow de Nell, por si no se acuerdan.

Espero que les haya gustado, les anuncio que en el proximo capi vienen sus malos intentos de averiguar cómo se conquista una humana en fáciles pasos.

Se me cuidan!Disfruten las fiestas, si toman no manejen. Y si se las van a tomar frias, inviten! Felices fiestas-celebren lo que celebren-, se la pasan bonito!

Janee~

Att:

_Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin Kuchik_i

||||| Mitad Humana, Mitad Puerta~ |||||

|||**Manguimanzana**|||

_Kuchiki Kibe_

Quejas, dudas, chistes(hagan feliz a la autora), comentarios, petitorios, sugerencias, pedidos, denuncias, recomendaciones, donaciones, chismes, aportaciones y reclamos. Si te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo, dejame un review.

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	3. Intentos de conquista

Hola gente!

Pues aquí les doy muestra de que sigo viva con el capitulo de Arrancars!

Sentí que tuvo mucha aceptación esta historia y enserio se los agradesco, esto se hace con cariño para uds!

**Drake99999: **jaja si, hasta apenas me voy enterando que es blanco como el cabello de Hitsugaya!Disculpa que no he tenido oportunidad de pasarme por tu fictionpress pero pronto me tendrás por allá. Porque odias las fiestas?imagino que te refieres a fin de año. Bueno, a mi me gustan mucho, son entretenidas y la comida y las luces, me encanta! Disfruta el capítulo y gracias por el review!

**Tifavii: **que forma de describir a Ulqui!A mi y a Inoue nos gusta-bueno, en el fic, hoy se lo demostrará!-la verdad a mi se me hace muy atractivo, como que es muy gallardo y elegante, no sé!Me recuerda un poco a Byakuya, y la verdad se me hacen muy guapos los dos...bueno, ya me habrás tachado de loca con eso y estoy muy de acuerdo: hay que ser frígida para que Grimmjow no te guste!es el estilo rebelde que hace que te dé un noseque que queseyo que oh por dios! muchas gracias por el review y que bueno que te gusten los comentarios! es la idea, el hacerlo más divertido~

**Toaneo07: **bien largo el review! Que bueno que te sea gracioso, esa es la idea! Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste ^^

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san: **duda duda, qué es "OMC?", jeje disculpen mi ignorancia. Seh, adoro a Ulquiorra!Y también a Grimmjow pero con eso de la rebeldia, no estoy muy segura de cómo sacar su lado "romantico", se me facilita un poco con Ulqui-chan. Aww que bonito le dicen!Grimmy-cat-kun!Y si!comprendo, también me pasó que por andar a las prisas en revisar el capitulo, no leí como debía; es bueno que se diviertan, porque con ese propósito están ahí los comentarios. No diré que es un UlquiHime o GrimmHime, porque amo ambas parejas y si no metí a Ichigo enmedio de los 3 es porque ya eran demasiados personajes, no tengo inclinación por una pareja, los dos me encantan por igual!*grito fangirl* así que de momento son ambas. Vaya!la(s) primera(s) IchiRukista(s) que conozco!Jeje cada cual sus gustos, que bueno que también piensen así. Un gusto tenerles por aquí!Y por cierto, apenas hace poco me actulicé en el manga de Bleach y ME ENAMORÉ de Tensa Zangetsu!Está guapisimo!Bueno,gracias por su review!Y espero que este capi les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo!Su review sigue valiendo por dos!

**nypsy: **que bien que te paresca divertido!Espero que este nuevo capítulo también los sea para ti, cuidate y disfruta!

**Kuro-Neko-Angel: **awww muchas gracias!Ya somos...varios que adoramos esa pareja!jajaja yo no me inclino a alguna, pero como personaje me voy un poco más por Ulquiorra, amo su estilo!Jaja aún no hya una pareja marcada y de ello viene este capitulo, los intentos de conquista y ver con quién se queda Hime. Aquí tienes la conti!Awww gracias por tenerme en tus favoritos!Espero que disfrutes este capi tanto como yo al escribirlo, te gustará el final!Cuidate!

**Vane94..: **Vane-chan!un gusto tenerte por aca! jaja no te preocupes por mí en eso de tardar en leerlo, mientras lo leas y opines, eso es lo que importa! El beso de Grimmy y Orihime fue el del primer capi, a ese beso se refieren cuando hablan del primer beso que se dieron, Jajaja me divertí mucho con esa pelea de palabras entre ambos espada, me los imaginaba mirandose que echan fuego por los ojos!Yaay!OTra ulquihimista! Jajaja sería un honor que te convirtieras por mi culpa; planeo hacer otros fics con esa pareja, me gusta mucho y siento que se le puede exprimir bastante, aparte que Ulquiorra se me hace muy atractivo con su gallardia y su elegancia, me encanta! me alegra que pienses así de las acotaciones, por eso mismo las añadí, me divertí cuando le pasé el capítulo a mi comadre Greisfer y leí lo que habia anotado, asi que me dije "porque no?"y lo subí con todo y todo y si!no dejaba de imaginarme cómo se pondría Ulquiorra de ver a Orihime desnuda!Con su cara de "oh por dios!" casi casi desangrandose! He ahí una de las grandes ventajas del sonido!Aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes como yo al hacerlo, el ulquihime a la orden!Aunque intento no inclinarme mucho por alguno, creo que este va con más ulquihime. Cuidate!y gracias!

Bieeen, les agradesco muchisisisisimo sus reviews, que sirven de inspiración para continuar!

Les recuerdo que lo que viene en paréntesis o corchetes ( ) o [ ] son acotaciones de mi comadre **Greisfer** y mias, en mayúsculas las de ella y minúsculas las mias. Gracias por ayudarme con este fic comadre!

A lo que nos truje, me dió mi ataque al escribir este capi y quedó bastante largo-lo más largo que he escrito!-así que espero sea tan bueno en cantidad como en calidad. No duden en darme su opinion. Y disculpen si demoré demasiado! y por lo mismo que quedó algo más largo ahora tendré que ponerles separadores de escenas para que no se me pierdan.

Disclaimer: ...tengo flojera ya se lo saben además de todo

* * *

****Intentos de conquista****

Después de semejante amenaza, lo menos que podía hacer el peliazul era esforzarse por salvar su...dignidad. Ahora que lo pensaba seriamente, no tenía ni la más vaga idea de cómo conquistar a una mujer. Nunca le había echo falta. [Bueno, con ese cuerpo, que me diga rana y yo salto, QUE ME DIGA MATA A UN EMO Y LO HAGO CON GUSTO]. Tenia que averiguar cómo ganarle a Ulquiorra en esta ocasión, no solo por orgullo y por salud, si no porque el premio era la humana de grandes pechos. Y así empezó a hacer camino rumbo a las habitaciones de sus compañeros Espada.

Grimmy como no tiene confidente va con lo más obvio que se le ocurrió:

- ¿Qué quieres Jeagerjackes? Si estas aquí para saber si la reproducción entre Arrancars es viable la respuesta sigue siendo no.-Preguntó Hallibel abriendo lentamente la puerta de su habitación.

-Nada de eso, cambié de objetivo y vine por un consejo.-Respondió el arrancar mas *baba* de todos.

-Como ya pregunte antes ¿Qué quieres?- insistió la arrancar que enseña mas dermis pero aun así no enseña su agujero [jamás le vi agujero...¡Esa mujer no era hollow! NO SABEMOS QUE SECRETOS GUARDE LA FALDITA NI LOS PEDACITOS DE MASCARA EN EL PECHO ¡Ese agujero de hollow es obsceno! ¡Ya me lo imagino!]

-Supongo que tus pechos son señal de que eres alguna especie de hollow femenino así es que vine a...- Iba a decir Grimmy pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡Largo de aquí!- contestó Hallibel cerrándole la puerta en la cara

- ¡Maldición!- exclamo la pantera- ni hablar tendré que ir con lo mas femenino que siga después de ella ¡SZAYEL!- gritó, desapareciendo entre los extensos pasillos de Las Noches.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

Apostar. Eso había echo. Apostó. Y no fue cualquier cosa. Apostó a Orihime. Y no contra cualquier persona. Cayó muy bajo, aunque pudo caer más bajo. Pudo haberla compartido con Grimmjow...o pudo haberla dejado con Nnoitra. Eso era demasiado. Mejor tenia que concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer. No había tenido que conquistar a una chica, ni arrancar ni humana ni shinigami, al menos que recordara. Así que estaba totalmente en blanco. Al menos se sabía en ventaja: había pasado mucho tiempo al lado de Inoue. Aunque aún estaba dudoso de que le sirviera de algo. [Por la falta de autoestima] Tenía que informarse primero y tomó camino rumbo a donde se encontraba Yammy aunque no era su amigo pues al menos era el único que le hablaba sin insultar su forma de ser:

- Absolutamente no, no creo que sea buena idea demostrar lo que siento llevándole un hollow muerto- decía Ulqui.

- Además de la danza desnudo y orinar las esquinas de su cuarto, ya no se me ocurre otra forma- dijo el arrancar que mas mal le cae a todos. [No me imagino así a Ulquiorra...mi imaginación no da para tanto todavía LA MIA SI Y VIERAS COMO ME ARREPIENTO DE PENSAR TAN RETORCIDAMENTE -.-]

- Mejor iré con Aizen-sama - dijo el melancólico chico ostra, caminó a donde estaba el malo mas malo y metrosexual de todos los malos.

-Aizen-sama, quisiera preguntarle, ¿Cómo se demuestran los sentimientos a otra persona?- cuestionó el ojiverde.

- ¿Por que preguntas sobre ese tema Ulquiorra?- dijo Aizen con su voz sexy sexy sexy [interrupción para que Greisfer se desangre YA TENGO LOS TAPONES LISTOS... NO SOLO YO ME DESANGRO ] a quien se le hizo raro que el arrancar preguntara eso en vez de: ¿Cuántas bolas de helado quiere en su Banana Split? o ¿Quiere que planche su ropa en cuanto salga de la lavadora?

- Lo leí en un libro-mintió el emo y por el tono en que hablaba no se detectaba la mentira.

- Hay muchas formas pero la mas conveniente es llenarla de regalos, si ella no esta interesada en la persona seguramente con unos cuantos presentes caerá rendida ante los ojos del individuo- dijo el malo malito dando una respuesta que indica que una mujer es siempre una interesada.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

El Espada de abdomen de lavadero [-corazoncitos-SUSPIRO-] salía frustradamente del laboratorio de Szayel, donde no estaba el científico loco de Hueco Mundo. Caminó frente a las habitaciones, sin encontrar al pelirosado [¡Tan gay, de veras! NO ES GAY ES PU**] cuando algo voluminoso y de desagradable apariencia se puso en su camino:

-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques...que milagro verte por acá-Respondió una aguardientosa voz de anciano decrépito.

-(¿VINE A TRAERLE ESTE HUMILDE OBSEQUIO?) Ah... ¡Barrigón! digo ¡Barragán!-tosió el ojiazulado. Si, Barragán era anciano...un vejestorio total (RUCO, BETABEL), pero Aizen le había dado un lugar alto en los Espada, igual y podía serle de alguna ayuda.

Lo miró serio, mientras el avión se le iba y pronto olvidó que se supone que estaban haciendo ahí, así que continuó-¿Sucede algo? Parece como si me fueras a hacer una pregunta, Grimmjow~-

Frunció el ceño y continuó, mirando al anciano:

-Barragán, ¿Sabes cómo conquistar a una mujer?

Su interlocutor lo escudriñó, queriendo averiguar el por qué-o por quién-de la pregunta, ya que no era algo muy común del peliazul investigar sobre las artes del amor, pues parecía sentirse con todas las respuestas. Suspiró ligero y empezó:

-Viene a mi memoria (CUANDO TRABAJE AL LADO DE MI ENTRAÑABLE AMIGO...)... [Ok no! CREO QUE NI VEMOS TELE] cuando era más joven y nos gustaba alguna señorita, pues íbamos con su padre a pedirle su permiso para invitarla a salir y cortejarla. Cuando estábamos seguros que nos correspondía, pedíamos su mano formalmente. Aunque sucedió que no era el prospecto ideal para su "querida y angelical hija". Entonces nos la robábamos. Y la llevábamos a vivir en algún lugar lejano, donde no había quien se quejara de nuestra relación ni de nuestro amor maldito, que no tenía la bendición de nuestros padres...-rió nostálgico y negó con la cabeza-Cuidado si te atrapan, Grimmjow. Los padres se enojan mucho, sobre todo si regresas a sus hijas.-soltó una carcajada más fuerte y se metió en una puerta que quedaba cerca de ambos, al parecer su habitación.

Grimmy se rascó la cabeza en señal de duda.

-¡Tch! ¡¿Robármela de Hueco Mundo? ¡Aizen me mata! Además hasta donde sé, ella no tiene familia, no se la puedo pedir a su padre...eso no me sirvió de nada, mejor sigo buscando a Szayel.-

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y siguió caminando en busca del gay que se dice ser científico. [me cae maaal!Maltrató a mi quincy~ PERO A VECES SE VE BIEN... OK ME RESERVO ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS]

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

Mientras tanto, el chico emo de ojos verdes cavilaba en lo que acaba de responderle su máximo ídolo: Aizen. Inoue no parecía del tipo de mujer que cae rendida ante un par de aretes de diamante, una piel de leopardo o unas zapatillas finas. Definitivamente esa idea no le servía de nada. Suspiró ligero mientras salía de la "oficina" [o lo que sea donde se la vive el peli...pelicafé se me había olvidado el color ¡SACRILEGIO, OSASTE OLVIDAR EL COLOR DE CABELLO DE AIZEN-SAMA!... ¡ESO SE ESCUCHO MUY OBSESIVO MEJOR ME CALLO!].

Tomó rumbo a su cuarto, pensando en algo que realmente le sirviera para conquistar el corazón de la chica. Aún no sabía qué era lo que ella sentía por él, pero no quería arriesgarse a que no se sintiera atraída. Prefería empezar a conquistarla. En esas iba cuando piso algo suave y se escuchó un grito, y una pequeña vocecita lo sacó de su mente:

-¡Oye Ulquiorra! ¡ ¿Por qué demonios no te fijas donde caminas? ¡Acabas de pisarme tarado!

Llevó su mirada seria hacia la niña que le gritoneaba desde un sitio muy cercano al suelo [si, le dije enana] y levantó la vista a un hombre que se encontraba recargado en la pared justo detrás de ella. Éste le devolvió la mirada, ante los gritos insistentes de Lilinette.

-Disculpa, Ulquiorra. Sabes que tiene mal humor y como tiene hambre, no hay quien la aguante.

-¡Stark! ¡¿No se supone que deberías defenderme, idiota? ¡Carajo contigo! ¡Tan siquiera quita la cara de weba que te cargas!

Ulqui-chan solo observó a ambos, sin decirles una palabra. No eran los Arrancars más confiables de Hueco Mundo, pero sabían de relaciones afectivas. Después de todo estaban juntos, peleando, pero juntos. Quizá fueran de ayuda.

-Stark...-Comenzó a hablar el chico sexy con sus ojitos verdes [-corazoncitos-NO ME PROVOCA NADA-]-¿Te incomoda si pregunto algo?

El aludido hasta abrió los ojos de la impresión, y la escandalosa lo miró fijamente, como desconfiando de lo que se le ocurriera preguntar al Cuarto Espada. Stark cerró los ojos y asintió levemente, aún con semblante de sorpresa que inquietó un poco al pelinegro.

-¿Cómo se demuestra afecto o cariño a una persona?- Eso, no debía ser tan obvio como preguntar "¿Sabes conquistar humanas?"

Sorprendido, el pelicafé suspiró y se dio la media vuelta ante la sorpresa de sus dos acompañantes.

-Lilinette, tu ves mucha novela y anime. Serás mejor para responderle. A mi no se me da eso de las "relaciones afectivas" (CHOCALAS, A MI TAMPOCO).

Casi imperceptiblemente, Schiffer frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y notó que tenía una mirada picaresca encima.

-Bien bien. No haré preguntas, porque ni siquiera creo que me respondas. Ven, te mostraré algunas cosas.-

Echó a correr por el pasillo, Ulquiorra dudó un momento y la siguió.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

Ya era bastante tarde en Las Noches. Se sentía el cansancio y el hambre en el ambiente...bueno y también en el estomago de Grimmjow, que no dejaba de rugir. Casi dándose por vencido, huyó a la cocina a ver qué se podía meter a la boca sin riesgo a envenenarse [dudo que sea un metrosexual que cuida lo que come ESO LE QUITARIA VARIOS PUNTOS]. Al momento de entrar distinguió una cabellera rosa gay (QUE NO ES GAY, QUE ES P***):

-¡Szayel! Llevó horas buscándote, tarado.-Le dijo, arrebatándole un pedazo de carne que estaba por llevarse a la boca.

-No vamos a buscar señal de canales porno por las computadoras, Jeagerjaques, ya te dije que Aizen me bloqueó la antena de la quinta torre-Dijo, mirando con tristeza como desaparecía su cena en los labios carnosos del Espada de mejor cuerpo en todo Hueco Mundo.

-No no no, no es eso.-Masticó un trozo de algo que lucia bien para el, y bebió de un trago el contenido de un vaso que estaba en la mesa también, se limpió los bigotes (?) y continuó.-Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a la humana. Debes de saber algo que me ayude, ¿No?

-Si dejas de comerte mi cena, veré qué puedo hacer.

Grimmjow lo miró con ligero desprecio. Se relamió los labios y cruzó los brazos en señal de espera. Cuando el gay, digo, Szayel terminó, hizo ademán de que lo siguiera.

Ya entrados en el laboratorio, Szayel empezó a entrebuscar en sus cosas. El Sexto curioseó entre los estantes. Era un lugar un poco tenebroso, con utensilios extraños que parecían haber sido sacados desde el desván de Hannibal. Frascos con animales que parecían dormidos, brebajes de colores raros y algo parecido a un embrión era lo que más se notaba al mirar dentro de ese sitio (NADA MAS LE FALTO UN EMBRION QUE EN UN FUTURO NO MUY LEJANO SERA SU CLON en realidad es clon de Aizen). Con aburrimiento, Grimmjow se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el pelirosa empezó a hablar a lo lejos, al parecer había bodega ahí dentro:

-Creo que puedo ayudarte. Los humanos responden a una reacción química. Cuando se enamoran, se hinchan de algo llamado Oxitosina y por eso hacen idioteces cuando...

El rumor se hacia cada vez más lejano hasta que se oyó un fuerte estruendo de cosas cayendo. Grimmjow se asomó por la puerta y vió una cortina de polvo de la que salía el científico loco.

-...entonces, con un poco de esto ella caerá a tus pies.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Esa es la atención que me prestas?

-¡Oye, no es mi culpa, apenas te escuchaba desde esa bodega!

-Feromonas wey (? DOBLE: ?), esto hace que una mujer se vuelva loca. Ese es el resumen para idiotas.

-Te golpearía si no tuviera tanta flojera. ¿Seguro que esto sirve?

-Seguro seguro.-El científico y arrancar más gay de Hueco Mundo paseó por su laboratorio con altanería, intentando explicarle a Grimmjow en palabras que entendiera.-Aunque es probable que necesites más, en cuanto pase el efecto pues...imagino que ella volverá a sentirse como antes.

-Entonces no sirve, imbécil. Quiero que se enamore de mí perdidamente, no quiero embrujarla.-Diciendo eso, sacó su hermoso y escultural cuerpo del laboratorio de Szayel.

-¡NO SOY BRUJO! ¡SOY CIENTIFICO! ¡IDIOTA!

-Al fin estamos de acuerdo con algo: eres científico idiota.-Y con una sonrisa en el rostro se alejó de ahí.

Ahora tenia que encontrar un modo de conquistarla él solo, después de todo no había nadie que le sirviera de ayuda. Pero no importaba, se bastaba consigo mismo y tenia la seguridad de encontrar la respuesta aunque tuviera que buscarla en el estomago de Pesche.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

Nuestro emo favorito se encontraba en una de las torres más altas del palacio de Aizen, preparando las cosas como le había dado a entender Lilinette Gingerback. Una mesa redonda, mantel blanco y largo-para no perder costumbre, blanco-, velas, una cena especial típica del mundo humano. Todo para dos personas, solo ellos dos. Y la torre más alejada de todos, así, aunque llegara el shinigami sustituto con toda la Sociedad de las Almas, no podría interrumpir su momento romántico con la pelinaranja. Hasta el más mínimo detalle como lo dictó Lilinette, ayudada de lo que sabia Ulquiorra de Inoue.

Ahora solo tenia que ir a ponerse su traje de gala, para demostrarle que era importante para él pasar la noche con ella, traerle algunas flores para colocar en la mesa y llevarle el vestido que Gingerback ayudó a confeccionar. Fue muy cansado prepararlo, pero iba a pedir de boca. Con una ligera sonrisa pintada en sus delgados labios, usando el sonido llegó hasta su recamara, mientras Jeagerjaques le robaba el mandado.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

Tirada sobre el sillón, Orihime pensaba en los dos Espada que la visitaban. Más bien, pensaba en que los dos Espada ya no la visitaban. Hacia un par de días que ninguno daba señales de vida por su celda. Y ello la tenía preocupada. Contadas veces Ulquiorra no iba a verla y Grimmjow...después de ese beso que se dieron, empezaba a ir con frecuencia a verla. En estos pensamientos estaba la mujer cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una imponente y masculina figura (KYAA). Azotó la puerta y se encaminó al sillón, donde la pelinaranja le miraba desconcertada.

-Grimmjow-kun...-El sonroje se hizo presente en sus mejillas, solo recordar la forma de besar de ese rebelde sin causa le hacia sentir una revolución de hollows (SONO COMO A TITULO DE UNA CANCIÓN DE ENRIQUE BUNBURY) en el estómago. Se puso de pie mientras el ojiazul se colocaba frente a ella. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en el suelo por la pena que le daba.

-Mascotita, Ulquiorra y yo hemos hecho un trato y te vamos a conquistar. Tendrás que elegir entre uno de nosotros para dejar en paz las cosas.

Los ojos grises le miraron con gran duda, ¿Estaban apostando y ella era el premio? Para golpearlo sin dudar. La ira provocada por la ofensa se juntó en su mano que, decidida, levantó para estamparla en la mejilla de su interlocutor. Cerca de su objetivo, su muñeca se vió prisionera de una mano masculina que denotaba mayor peso y tamaño que ella, con su delicada y delgada mano de mujer.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Todavía que me apuestan en un juego absurdo de orgullos! ¡Al menos deja que descargue mi enojo golpeándote! ¡Grimmjow!-El peliazul la tomó por la cintura, apretujándola contra el pecho propio, pasó el otro brazo por la espalda de la mujer y aferró su cuerpo delgado, evitando que siguiera aventando manotazos.-

-¡Ni siquiera me has traído un regalo!...valiente conquistador serás...-En un tono de reproche infantil, Orihime se había rendido en los musculosos brazos del Espada que la tenía cautiva. Sintió un aliento casi quemante en su cuello que lentamente, como queriendo torturarla, se dirigió a su oreja y en un susurro sensual, escuchó a Grimmjow responder:

-Mascotita, ¿Qué mejor regalo que mi presencia? (NI SANTA ES TAN VENEBOLO)- Y dicho esto, se aferró con pasión a los labios de la joven, hasta dejarla sin aliento. Se separó lentamente de ella y curioseó su rostro sonrojado. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba buscando recuperar el aliento, rió por haber logrado ese efecto en ella.-Me encanta que te pongas así mujer, te ves más linda.

Con un puchero comenzó a reclamarle.

-Eres un bruto. Deberías de tratarme con cuidado, soy una mujer. Se supone que me trates bien.

Rió divertido, ella tenía el valor de reclamarle. Digno de admirarse. Y hasta cierto punto tenia razón, pero él no era la clase de persona que mimaba y cuidaba, es de los que toman lo que les pertenece. Pero haría una pequeña excepción.

-Está bien, está bien. Dime entonces, ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalara? Puedo traerte lo que quieras mañana, ¿Qué quieres, Hime?

Bajó la cabeza apenada, y un rojo intensó comenzó a aparecer en su rostro. Le había puesto un apodo, y ese si era lindo, no como "Mascotita". Hime...

Se dio cuenta que seguía en el estruje del Espada y posó sus manos en su fuerte y bien trabajado pecho. Frotó suavemente sus palmas en la piel descubierta y sonrió con una idea en la mente.

-Quiero ver una película contigo.

"Anda, eso me saco por preguntar" (WEY!), se respondió el peliazul.

-¿Una película? ¿Pero qué película o dónde o cómo? No te entiendo Hime.

-Pues no es necesario salir, si consigues un DVD y una tele podemos verla aquí mismo. ¡Ah! Y palomitas también.-Dijo esto como si fuera un detalle importante que se le olvidara.

-Bueno, le puedo decir al tarado de Szayel que instale una tele aquí.-Se quedó pensativo unos minutos y acarició su "presa"-¿Qué película quieres ver?

-Una romántica y divertida...-Se recargó en el pecho de su captor, despreocupadamente, intentando recordar un título en particular.-¡La cosa más dulce! ¡Esa quiero ver!

"Grimmjow, eres un idiota", suspiró ligero el ojiazul y miró a su acompañante que levantaba la cabeza con gusto por haber recordado el nombre.-¿Estas segura?

-¡Si! ¡Es una película muy linda! Seguro que a ti también te encantará.

Él preguntó, no podía quejarse. Y era lo que ella quería, no podía negarse.

-De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres...-Atrapó con exigencia los labios durazno de la chica, mordiendo ligeramente. Pasó su lengua sobre los labios de la pelinaranja, primero con un beso lento a uno más apasionado y lento otra vez, queriendo despertar en ella la iniciativa de hacerlo más íntimo. La soltó poco a poco y le sonrió, ella respondió su sonrisa con una igual, mientras se complicaba la existencia queriendo llenar de aire sus pulmones.-Ya me tengo que ir Hime. Debo buscar la película y prepararlo todo para mañana.

Por toda respuesta ella asintió. El chico la soltó e hizo camino para la puerta, con su actitud de "Yo soy quien manda aquí" y cerca de la puerta semigiró hacia la ojigris que se había sentado en el sillón, aún impresionada por los besos arrebatadores de Grimmjow.

-Lo pasaremos muy bien Hime, ya lo verás. Hasta mañana.-Se despidió con una sonrisa picaresca muy propia de él y cerró la puerta.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

Saliendo con en su mejor gala, un despampanante y bien perfumadito Ulquiorra Schiffer se dirigía a donde se encontraba la mujer que le hacia perder el sueño. Su traje era negro como la esencia de Hueco Mundo. Su camisa, también negra, contrastaba hermosamente con su corbata de color verde oscuro perfectamente anudada. Era un traje serio, ni como negarlo, pero le hacia sentir que era la elegancia misma. El medio casco que solía llevar, lo dejó guardado y su cabello caía con ligereza sobre sus hombros. Los zapatos también iban bien lustrados y en el bolsillo del saco, que quedaba a la altura de su pecho, llevaba un pañuelo del mismo tono de la corbata (PENSANDOLO BIEN CREO QUE YA ME PROVOCA ALGO). Por los comentarios que levantaba en el camino, no cabía duda: se veía muy bien. Llevaba en el brazo un vestido largo de color beige, la falda del mismo era sencilla-sin pliegues ni nada-, amplia y larga hasta los tobillos, con mangas cortas, y tenia un escote no muy amplio acorde a la ocasión tan elegante que había preparado, los consejos de Lilinette parecían tener mucha lógica.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Inoue, con su calma acostumbrada. Casi llegando a la puerta vió a Grimmjow salir con una amplia sonrisa del lugar, lo cual lo llenó de ira.

-¡Jeagerjaques! ¿Qué hacías?

-¡Oh Ulquiorra! Casi no te reconozco, hasta pareces normal así vestido-Soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo enfurecer a su interlocutor.-¿A dónde vas tan elegante?

Los orbes verdes le miraron llenos de odio, y con una voz monótona le respondió.

-No te importa, ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de la mujer?

-Nada, nada. Solo vine a darle un pequeño obsequio.-Sonrió con malicia y se relamió los labios.-Después de todo estoy en mi derecho, y no la obligué a nada. Seguramente le gustó mi regalo.-Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se alejó, evitando que la furia del Cuarto le dejara adolorido el cuerpo nuevamente.

Tratando de calmarse, Schiffer suspiró y continuó su camino, entrando a la habitación de Orihime. Ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón, con un sonroje algo marcado y tocándose los labios con cierto dejo de inseguridad. Molesto por la situación que se imaginaba, habló cortante:

-Mujer, te he traído esto. Póntelo por favor. Te espero aquí.

Lo siguiente que vió Ulquiorra le hizo subir su autoestima 10 puntos en una escala de 5. [Cita textual de la comadre~] Orihime dirigió sus ojos grises a donde provenía la voz autoritaria de su carcelero, si así se le podía llamar. Sus pupilas se dilataron enormemente al darse cuenta del atuendo que llevaba, se veía más guapo y elegante que de costumbre. El negro hacia resaltar su piel blanca hermosamente, como si fuera porcelana. El verde de su corbata y pañuelo lo hacían verse menos serio, pero muy formal. Todo en su lugar, todo perfectamente arreglado. Parecía estarla invitando al sueño más elevado de sus más locas fantasías. Ulquiorra Schiffer estaba vestido para una situación elegante y formal, ni como dudarlo. Y había escogido lo mejor que podía para vestirse. Inoue se puso de pie lentamente, aún atrapada en lo que veía, y se dirigió poco a poco hacia él.

La seriedad de su rostro se relajó ligeramente, esa era la mejor reacción que pudo haber obtenido de ella. Claro que no sonaba mal que lo viera y se aventara a sus brazos pidiéndole que no dejara que Grimmjow se le acercara de nuevo, pero sabía que Orihime no actuaba así. Se encontraba satisfecho. Extendió el vestido, ante una ida chica, que empezó a balbucear.

-Etto...Ul-Ulquiorra...-kun... ¿Qué haces tan...tan...elegante?

-Ponte el vestido mujer, te voy a llevar a un sitio especial.

¿Especial? Ok, el beso de Grimmjow ahora si le afectó. Quizá había pasado demasiado tiempo sin oxigeno y por eso sus neuronas no coordinaban. Si, eso debía ser.

-Mujer...mujer, se nos hace tarde.-Ulquiorra se extrañó, por un momento parecía que no se encontraban la mente y el cuerpo de Orihime en el mismo lugar.-Cámbiate. Espero...-Dudo un momento, no estaba seguro de usar las palabras correctas-Espero que te guste el vestido.

Asintió levemente, bajó su mirada un poco apenada por seguir mirándolo de esa forma y sonrió tontamente. Levantó de nuevo su vista y le dijo al Espada:

-Te ves muy guapo, Ulquiorra-kun.-Y huyó hacia el baño a cambiarse.

Notablemente sorprendido, el ojiverde se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Sabía que se veía bien, pero no esperaba que Orihime se lo confirmara tan...directamente.

Nerviosa en el baño se encontraba Orihime, el vestido le quedaba como si estuviera hecho a la medida, incluso del pecho-que era donde solía tener problemas por tener tan...tan...tan marcados atributos-. Se miró un momento en el espejo, lucia hermosa. El color lo habían escogido muy bien, pues resalta con su piel y le hacia relucir el tono de cabello. Se acomodó los mechones que le quedaban fuera de lugar y se colocó las horquillas nuevamente. Sonrió con un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas y salió del baño.

Escuchó la puerta y se puso de pie. No quería que la cena se enfriara y Grimmjow ya le había echo perder algo de tiempo. Tampoco tenía tanta importancia, ahora tenía a Inoue para él solo por el tiempo de la cena, sin necesidad de interrupciones estúpidas de ningún tipo. Se dio media vuelta, acomodándose el saco y sus ojos se agrandaron notablemente: tenia frente a él una hermosa chica de cabello naranja, en un precioso vestido de color beige..."Ching...¡Se me olvidaron los zapatos!"[¡A mi también! YA DECIA YO QUE LAS BOTAS MATAPERRO NO SON MUY ESTETICAS ...]. Ulquiorra desapareció antes de que Orihime notara la reacción que había tenido al verla tan hermosa. Se extrañó de no verlo y se sentó en el sillón, seguramente no tardaría en llegar.

Utilizando el sonido corrió hasta su habitación, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Había olvidado llevarle los zapatos que le había ayudado a conseguir Lilinette, los dejó guardados donde no se maltrataran. Las botas que su súper ídolo Aizen había diseñado para los Espada, no eran lo que mejor combinaba con un vestido de noche, ¡Por favor! No se veían bien ni con el traje blanco que diseñara, eran unas botas...extrañas. Pero ese no era el punto, había olvidado un detalle importante, se sentía sumamente estúpido por eso.

Abrió el armario, nada. Bajo la cama, nada. En el baño [wtf?], nada. ¡¿Dónde pudo haberlos dejado si los iba a ocupar casi enseguida? Había destruido la habitación en busca de los zapatos cuando se recordó a sí mismo hablando: "Mejor dejarlos sobre la mesa, así no los olvidaré". Giró sobre sus talones y se dio cuenta que los zapatos estaban ahí, intactos, como sonriéndole. Sobó ligeramente su tabique, parecía una cruel broma de si mismo, tomó las zapatillas que tenían un tacón pequeño, ligeramente puntiagudas y de correa, en color beige al igual que el vestido, y usó de nuevo su sonido, para ver a la chica.

Recargada sobre el brazo del sillón, la chica se preguntaba a dónde irían y sobre todo, dónde estaba su compañero. Miró la falda del vestido, era preciosa y tomó un poco de tela en su mano. Siempre había querido bailar un vals con un hombre elegante que la supiera dirigir. Podía recordar las notas de una canción que le gustaba mucho a su hermano, Sora. Una canción que él escuchaba con cariño, y que alguna vez bailaron torpe pero divertidamente juntos. Empezó a tararearla suavemente, se puso de pie y se dispuso a simular que se encontraba en un baile. Hizo una leve reverencia, y con la falda sostenida en una mano, colocó la otra en un hombro invisible. Bailar no era una de sus mayores cualidades, pero era algo que definitivamente le encantaba. Balseó suavemente, arrastrando con ligereza los pies, girando suavemente en el espacio libre que permitía la habitación y sus muebles.

Se acercó a la puerta con la caja de zapatos en la mano. Aún se reprochaba semejante olvido cuando escuchó un suave murmullo, un tarareo muy sutil y hermoso, un vals desconocido. Deslizó la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no emitir algún ruido y pudo ver a Inoue que bailaba como la muñequita de una caja de música, girando haciendo su cabello y su vestido volar con el movimiento. Se vería hermosa de no ser por las botas blancas que le descombinaban horriblemente. Habló con su monótono tono de voz, buscando sacar a la chica de su ensimismamiento:

-Mujer, he traído los zapatos. Póntelos.

Siempre usaba su tono autoritario. No era de las personas que demostraban emociones, ni en sus acciones ni en su voz. Inoue se sobresaltó por la entrada tan inesperada, pues se había quedado muy metida en el baile cuando escuchó a Ulquiorra. Tomó con nerviosismo los zapatos que el joven le ofrecía y se los calzó. Eran hermosos y le quedaban perfectos. Miró al joven ojiverde mientras este le extendía un brazo en invitación.

-Vamos, ya se nos ha hecho tarde.

Con nerviosismo tomó suavemente el brazo que se le ofrecía y fue siguiendo el seguro paso de su acompañante. Llegaron después de algunas escaleras y pasillos a lo alto de una torre, donde se podía observar gran parte de Hueco Mundo. Sobresalía del castillo de Las noches, podían observar perfectamente la cúpula del mismo, el extenso desierto y por supuesto, la luna en todo su esplendor. Al observar el sitio donde estaban, se percató del gran detalle que había tenido el Espada pelinegro con ella. Era una mesa redonda, un poco pequeña, con velas al centro, un florero de cristal con hermosas rosas de color naranja pálido y una bandeja del color de la plata, tapada, que se intuía era la cena. Había tenido ayuda, dos Arrancars que se disponían a retirarse. Luego de una reverencia los dejaron solos. Sorprendida Orihime miró al Espada, aunque Grimmjow ya le había explicado la "Apuesta" se sentía demasiado sorprendida para recordarlo. El ojiverde le devolvió el gesto con una mirada mucho más suavizada que la de costumbre, con cariño reflejado en sus ojos.

Le cedió el paso a la chica, que lo primero que hizo fue ir a asomarse a la barandilla, a curiosear lo que alcanzaba su mirada. El Espada algo intrigado por la actitud de la chica, se le acercó lentamente.

-Ulquiorra-kun, ¿Sabes? Me gustan mucho los lugares altos, donde se puedan ver las estrellas y la Luna en todo su esplendor, es hermoso.

Lo dijo casi en un susurro, y al escucharlo su compañero, parecía quedar hipnotizado con su voz. Con suma delicadeza y nerviosismo, pasó sus delgados brazos alrededor de la joven, cerca de su cuello. Colocó la barbilla cerca de su nuca, oliendo el hermoso aroma del cabello naranja, y soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible.

En su lugar, Orihime estaba totalmente sorprendida, pues el Espada que menos mostraba sentimientos la estaba abrazando en ese justo momento. No tenía como responder el gesto, y por toda contestación colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de este, apretujando como si lo abrazara. En ese momento, en algún sitio de Las noches, alguien puso una melodía lenta y agradable. Ulquiorra recordó lo que había visto, a Orihime le gustaba bailar, y ahora si traía los zapatos adecuados. Se separó lentamente y cuando ella volteó, el joven hizo una reverencia y estiró su mano derecha en petición de la pieza.

-Inoue Orihime, ¿Me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?-En un tono masculino y grueso, con un dejo de suavidad en las palabras, Ulquiorra había echo realidad un sueño de la chica.

Su nombre. Escuchó su nombre pronunciado por los labios rígidos y fríos del Espada más serio de Las Noches. Y además no era cualquier petición, era un baile. Como en un sueño hermoso, como una princesa encanta con su príncipe de elegante vestimenta. Completamente sonrojada, contestó la reverencia y colocó su mano derecha sobre la del pelinegro, que con seguridad y posesión, la tomó de la cintura. Al mismo tiempo, tomó con delicadeza la mano de ella y comenzó a moverse con agilidad y soltura.

No sabían de donde provenía la música. Pero se prestaba perfectamente a la ocasión. A momentos más lenta y después algo más rápida. Permitiendo que Ulquiorra la llevara con vistosidad en ese baile. Se dio cuenta que habían bailado mal ella y Sora porque su hermano no sabia dirigirla y ella no sabia seguirle. Pero el ojiverde era ágil y con autoridad le hacia dar vueltas y giraba a su lado tanto como la música cambiante les dejaba. Era un maestro balseando y esto hacia fácil seguirlo y mejor, disfrutarlo.

Subió la mirada de sus ojos grises al rostro de su acompañante. No era correcto que mirara sus pies mientras bailaban, denotaba su falta de seguridad. Los orbes verdes se posaron en su mirada, la música se había suavizado de nueva cuenta dando una atmosfera perfecta para la situación, abrió ligeramente los labios, dulcificando la mirada que le dirigía a Inoue.

-Mujer, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo. Tu...

-¡Ulquiorra, largo de aquí!

Una chica de baja estatura y complexión delgada, cabello negro y ojos con mirada fúrica se dirigió a él, provocando que pisara a la chica con la que bailaba.

-¡Iteee!-Un grito que la pelinaranja dejó escapar de sus labios, soltó a Ulquiorra para sobarse el pie lastimado.

Notablemente enojado, Schiffer volteó a mirar a la fracción que recién había llegado, venia con su compañera Loly.

-Esta es una cena privada. Largo de aquí.

No tenia que decir más, pues su mirada reflejaba el resentimiento de haber sido interrumpido en un momento tan agradable, y aparte de todo, era culpa de la invasora que hubiera pisado a su joven acompañante. Sin embargo, desafiante respondió la pelinegra:

-Hoy es el día que Aizen-sama sale a darse baño de luna para que no se marchite su rostro.

-No me interesa, no es la única torre que da vista a la Luna de Hueco Mundo. Vayan a buscar otra.-El enojo se le empezaba a subir, no podía permitir que arruinaran esa noche.

-Las demás están ocupadas.-Respondió la rubia que curioseaba la mesa puesta. Con cara de asco dejó la tapa de la charola color plata sobre la mesa.-Esta es la mejor y lo sabes. Además, esto está quemado, ni los hollows se lo comerían.

No cabía en su frustración. Bueno, ella tenia razón, era la torre con mejor vista, por eso la había escogido. Aunque eso no era suficiente para correrles de ahí. Y después de todo el trabajo que le había conllevado preparar esa noche, la cena estaba quemada. Tenia que ser obra de los inservibles sirvientes que le habían "ayudado". Les dejó EXACTAMENTE la hora que debían sacar la cena del horno, lo había inspeccionado bien. No se había permitido errores y aún así los había tenido.

-¡Lárgate de una buena vez, Ulquiorra! ¡Si no quieres que te mate y le corte la cabeza a la gata que traes! ¡Aizen-sama llegara pronto y nosotras tenemos que prepararlo todo!

Justo debajo de la torre, asomados por una venta, una chica de cabello verde y un joven de cabello rosa escuchaban divertidos la pelea.

**_*Flash back~*_**

_Lilinette se había molestado porque Ulquiorra no había querido soltar detalles acerca de la cena o de su interés en conquistar a la chica. Enojada por esto, se dispuso a arruinarle la cena que había ayudado a organizar. Camino a la torre, con un plan sencillo de patear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, tropezó con el científico que también se miraba enojado._

_-¡Szayel! ¿Qué te sucede?_

_Un extraño presentimiento le decía que el enojo del Espada que se acababa de encontrar le iba a servir en su plan de molestar a Ulquiorra. Iba a ser más divertido de lo que ya creía._

_-¡El imbécil de Grimmjow se ha comido mi cena! [Me sonó a Ricitos de oro y los tres osos] y no conforme con eso, exigió mi ayuda para enamorar a la humana. Todavía que estoy de idiota viendo lo que podía hacer, me aventó en la cara mis ideas. Semejante maleducado.-Notó en la pequeña una mirada de suspicacia y malicia combinadas.-¿Qué piensas, Lilinette?_

_-A mi me ha fastidiado Ulquiorra y creo que es por la misma razón. Ahora mismo iba arruinarle la "sorpresita" cuando te encontré.-Szayel no parecía adivinar o compartir los pensamientos de la ojirosa, por lo que continuó.-Creo que me podrías ayudar bastante en esto, y además podremos vengarnos de lo que nos hicieron ese par de tarados._

_Por toda respuesta, Szayel asintió y se dirigieron al laboratorio a prepararlo todo. Grimmjow no había echo algún movimiento del que pudieran aprovecharse, así que se encargarían mientras del pelinegro._

_Con rapidez, el pelirosa tecleó en la computadora, ante la mirada escrutadora de la jovencita. Luego, comenzó su explicación:_

_-Desde su llegada a Hueco Mundo, Aizen-sama sale algunas veces a la semana a tomar baños de Luna.-Hizo una breve pausa, al parecer leía los datos que el monitor le daba, luego continuó.-Hoy es uno de esos días, se elige una torre de las favoritas de Aizen-sama y se alista todo durante algunos minutos antes de que él salga. La torre de hoy parece ser la 8, pero podemos cambiarlo fácilmente para que sea la misma que Schiffer._

_-¿Eso será lo que haremos? ¿Y de qué nos servirá?-En su acostumbrado tono altivo de voz, la ojirosa no terminaba de entender._

_-Las encargadas de prepáralo son la fracción de Loly y Melony. Son Arrancars con muy mal genio, y si Ulquiorra se interpone en los deseos de su amado Aizen-sama, ellas personalmente lo aventarán del castillo con todo y chica. Con eso daremos un buen golpe de fastidio._

_-Ya entiendo, supongo que tendrás un buen sitio para ver el espectáculo, ¿No?_

_-Efectivamente, una ventana que nos permitirá verlo y escucharlo todo._

_La sonrisa de la joven peliverde se extendió diabólicamente en su rostro. Se asomó al monitor y verificó la hora, podían hacer algo más para fastidiar al pelinegro._

_-Ven, Szayel, quiero divertirme un rato. Ulquiorra está afinando detalles para la cena y es el momento perfecto para fastidiarlo._

_Dicho esto, salió del recinto corriendo, seguida por un curioso Espada._

_Llegaron pues a la habitación de Ulquiorra, abrió la puerta con su pequeña mano y observó la monótona y obsesiva organización que divisaba el cuarto. Una caja de zapatos se encontraba sobre la mesa y por el sonido que venia de una puerta dentro del mismo sitio, imaginó que Schiffer se estaba bañando. De puntillas entró y hurtó los zapatos, saliendo igualmente. Ya afuera, le habló a su acompañante que la miraba algo perplejo._

_-Con esto haremos que se retrase. Verás la frustración que pasa cuando olvide llevar los zapatos.-Soltó una carcajada burlona.-Te aseguro que tiene tanta prisa que si no los ve, no los lleva. Venga, aprovechemos el tiempo y vayamos a la quinta torre._

_Sorprendido de la perspicacia de la niña, que más debería tacharse de engendro del infierno, volvió detrás de ella. Tenia curiosidad de lo que hiciesen y quizá podría sacar buenas ideas para molestar al peliazul más tarde._

_Llegaron a un salón que se encontraba en las escaleras que se dirigían a la quinta torre. En este no había puerta así que sin más entraron._

_Dos arrancares de bajo nivel se encontraban inspeccionando la comida con detallada delicadeza. Al parecer, habían sido amenazados, pues sus rostros mostraron muecas de susto al oír pasos entrar._

_-Ustedes dos. ¿Qué hacen?_

_-Ulquiorra-sama nos ha pedido que sirvamos la cena de esta noche, Lilinette-sama, Szayel-sama.-Con una reverencia idéntica, saludaron y respondieron a la pregunta._

_-Saben que no deben desobedecer a ningún espada, ¿No? Y como no pertenecen a alguna fracción en especial, no tienen obligación más que de seguir ciegamente a Aizen-sama. Ahora nos van a ayudar a nosotros. Dejen la cena media hora más en el horno, que llegue tarde y quemada. No le dejen tiempo de arreglarlo, a las 10 en punto llegarán Melony y Loly. Si no lo hacen, saben lo que les pasará._

_Notablemente asustados, asintieron los Arrancars que se encontraban ahí. Szayel estaba sorprendido ante la astucia de la chica, eran detalles pequeños de esos que hacen desquiciar a una persona, sobretodo a alguien tan organizado y obsesivo como Ulquiorra. Eso seria perfecto._

_El tiempo parecía medido. La pequeña dirigió de nuevo sus pasos a la habitación del ojiverde. A través del pasillo habían podido notar como s desaparecía una figura masculina en un notable traje negro, Ulquiorra sin duda._

_Un poco asustado, Szayel observó la retirada de su compañero, cuando escuchó a su acompañante hablándole:_

_-¡Szayel! ¡Szayel! ¡Dame los zapatos! Es el momento perfecto._

_El pelirosado no supo a qué hora le habían encargado la caja con el calzado, pero no tenia tiempo de pensarlo. Entregó lo pedido y observó a la chica entrar y colocarlos sobre la mesa, justo donde debían estar. Eso bastaría para molestar un poco al Cuarto Espada._

_Ambos compartiendo una sonrisa de cómplices, se dirigieron a la ventanilla que les permitiría disfrutar de una venganza planeada rápida pero cuidadosamente. Había aprendido varias cosas esa noche, entre ellas que una niña malcriada puede ser un gran dolor de cabeza. Debía tener cuidado con la que iba delante de él, lo anotaría para no olvidarlo._

**_*Fin flash black~*_**

-¡Largo largo largo largo largo! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Y llévate a la gata ésta! ¡No quiero que Aizen-sama llegue y encuentre echo un desorden aquí! ¡Lárguense, tenemos mucho que hacer!

A empujones, Ulquiorra fue llevado por Melony a la puerta que abría en ese momento la rubia, Loly. En su sorpresa no pudo ni defenderse y casi cayó al suelo cuando lo aventaron por la puerta. Logró mantenerse en pie con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, para recibir en brazos a una asustada pelinaranja que también había sido aventada hacia afuera con lujo de violencia, que por obvio miedo no reflejaron con él. Observó el tesoro que cayó en sus manos, acomodó con suavidad los mechones anaranjados que se le habían venido al frente y la colocó de pie, entonces llevó su mano derecha a su cinturón con la intención de desenfundar su espada y hacer rodar cabezas. Una suave mano sostuvo la suya y unos ojos grises, suplicantes, le miraron con ligeros destellos.

-Ulquiorra-kun, no les hagas daño, onegai.-La miró sorprendido, esa mujer no parecía tener la capacidad de odiar o enojarse con alguien, aunque la habían humillado y arruinado la sorpresa.-Vamos a mi cuarto.-Y sonrió la ojigris.

No quiso negarse a la petición y para su sorpresa, la joven se tomó la libertad de tomarle del brazo nuevamente. Con paso calmado, se dirigió de regreso a la habitación que ocupara la cautiva de Aizen.

Llegando a al cuarto, Orihime, que seguía sonrojada, se soltó del brazo del pelinegro, éste abrió la puerta y dio paso a la chica que se paró en medio del lugar, esperando que el ojiverde cerrara.

Con paso lento fue hasta donde le esperaba la pelinaranja. Se notaba en su semblante, en su mirada e incluso en su caminar, que estaba deprimido por la porquería de sorpresa en que había terminado su regalo. Le pasó de todo, incluido la pisó. Estaba molesto, triste y avergonzado. Llegó donde su compañera y se plantó frente a ella, con la mirada ligeramente baja.

Con suavidad tomó el rostro de piel blanca, haciendo que la mirase a los ojos. Podía entender que se sintiera frustrado, pero no quería que se sintiera así. Había sido un hermoso detalle, aunque no saliera todo tan perfecto como querían.

-Ulquiorra-kun...-En un susurro cariñoso, le habló.-Éste ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado, fue un detalle hermoso que prepararas todo esto por mi. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Los labios durazno que llevara tiempo soñando se acababan de posar, por decisión propia, sobre los suyos. La pelinaranja le estaba dando un beso suave, tratando de hacer ver que esa era una de las noches más maravillosas de su vida. Con ligera torpeza, rodeó el cuerpo esbelto de la chica, una mano en su espalda y la otra en la cintura, cerrando los ojos y saboreando la victoria, que creía no poder alcanzar. Los brazos de ella pasaron de su rostro hacia sus hombros, en un abrazo mutuo.

El romántico beso fue detenido por él, que separó los labios ligeramente, rozando la frente de la figura de porcelana que mantenía entre sus brazos. Sin abrir los ojos, diciéndole un secreto hermoso que guardara en el corazón, pronunció en voz baja:

-Orihime...me gustas mucho.

La sonrojada mujer, sin abrir los ojos, pronunciando sobre los labios de su compañero, respondió:

-Tú también me gustas mucho, Ulquiorra-kun.

* * *

Charán!

Y ahí termina el capitulo de hoy, como nota les aviso "Itte" es como gritar "Ayy" en japonés, viene de dolor o doler-que es Itae-, si me equivoco me corrigen.

Creo que no tengo más que agregar, les veo en el próximo capítulo con el intento de Grimmjow por ver una pelicula con Orihime jaja

Cuidense, echenle ganas a lo que hagan y diviertanse mucho!Que lo pasen bien...y mis mejores deseos~

Janee~

Att:

_Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin Kuchik_i

||||| Mitad Humana, Mitad Puerta~ |||||

|||**Manguimanzana**|||

_Kuchiki Kibe_

Quejas, dudas, chistes(hagan feliz a la autora), comentarios, petitorios, sugerencias, pedidos, denuncias, recomendaciones, donaciones, chismes, aportaciones y reclamos. Si te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo, dejame un review

_Con el amo~wowowowowor(8)_

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	4. Alianza del mal

¡Señoras y señores!

Disculpen la larga tardanza, los periodos de antiinspiración han sido largos. Pero les tengo la buena noticia de la actualización y el siguiente capitulo ya está tomando poderles entregar el siguiente en menos tiempo.

Los reviews~

**Tsuki-Chiki: **jaja espero que te guste este nuevo capi. Gracias por pasar!

**himeangi: **Hola! Sip, lo imperfecto de la cena le dio puntos a favor a Ulquiorra jaja. Yop no tengo preferencia por alguna de las dos parejas, las dos me gustan mucho. Jajaja te tengo una mala pero no tan mala noticia, ya la leeras en el capi y me dices qué te pareció. Cuidate mucho! Gracias por pasar!

**killerqueen04: **Jajaja yo tengo la misma opinión! Aunque me inclino más por el ulquihime, Ulquiorra terminó por conquistarme haha. Cuidate, espero te guste este capítulo. Gracias por comentar!

**nypsy: **jaja dudo mucho que Stark pueda controlarla. Ya leerás que pasa. Y si, la suerte de Hime que algunas envidamos jaja. Cuidate, gracias por pasar.

**Kuro-Neko-Angel: **Jajajaja que gusto que te encantara el final! Me da gusto que opines así, espero que este nuevo capítulo te lo parezca igual. Muchas gracias! Perdona la tardanza, ya me dirás si valió la pena va? Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por seguir este fic!

**hono-chan: **Wow! Que honor que sea el primero y que te haya gustado! En la comunidad de fics de Bleach te tenemos con los brazos abiertos. Si quieres recomendaciones me dices, que muchos somos fans-escritores (pues nos gustan los fics que otros escriben e igualmente escribimos). Perdona la tardanza, espero te guste el por pasar!

**Uriko Hitsugaya: **me alegra que te guste, jajaja por el momento solo se puede suponer quien se queda con ella! Jajajaja a mi no me cae tan mal pero tampoco tan bien, me parece metrosexual y con aires de dios creido jejeje. Claro que hay conti, no lo dejaré a medias, así que por eso no te preocupes. Cuídate, espero te guste el nuevo capi! Gracias por pasar!

**toaneo07: **Jajaja espero que te haya gustado. Aquí el nuevo capi. Gracias por pasar!

En este capítulo les quedamos a deber los comentarios agregados. Si se preguntan porqué...pues ni yo estoy segura: la comadre tuvo su lapsus de desinspiración y no más no salieron notas agregadas. A pesar de ello, su colaboración fue valiosa para este capítulo. Ojalá les guste y siga siendo divertido.

* * *

****Alianza del mal.****

Grimmjow se había arrepentido de preguntarle a la pelinaranja sobre lo que quería. Se puso a leer el resumen de la película que ella había pedido y se aburrió a las tres líneas pero si quería ganarle a Ulquiorra y quedarse con la chica, tenía que aguantarlo.

Fue a donde se encontraba Szayel, a conseguir una tv y un Dvd. La película logró encontrarla en la caja de cosas de Neliel que Nnoitra guardaba en su cuarto; se preguntó por qué si la odiaba tanto, guardó sus cosas, pero cuando halló lo que buscaba se olvidó de su pregunta.

Llegó al laboratorio y se encontró con el científico mirando en su microscopio. Con toda la sutileza de que carece, el peliazul lo empujó contra el instrumento, lastimándole el ojo al de cabello rosa.

-¡Agh! ¡Grimmjow! ¿Ahora que quieres acá?-Le preguntó muy ofendido el científico, sobándose el ojo derecho, que comenzaba a hincharse. El ojiazul, ignorándolo olímpicamente, comenzó:

-Szayel! Necesito una televisión a color con buen sonido, que se vea muy bien, y una de esas cosas para ver películas en disco.

-¿Reproductor de video Dvd?

-Eso mero. Los quiero para al rato en la tarde, te lo encargo.

- Okey, ahí estará- dijo el pelirosa muy seguro, Grimmjow salió de ahí muy feliz sin saber lo que le esperaba

- Lylinnete, ¿me oyes?- llamo el científico por un walkie-talkie

- Si, te oigo pero usa el nombre clave

- Solo nosotros usamos esta frecuencia

- Con una Chin$%&*, ¡úsalo!

- Bien- dijo Szayel rodando los ojos- Aquí Pink evil Sz, cambio, ¿Me oyes the great She-wolf?

- Fuerte y claro, ¿que querías?, cambio

- Necesito tu presenci... ¿que haces en la puerta?- preguntó al ver a la rubia en el umbral

- Pues aquí nomas dando un paseo y decidí visitarte, por ahí me dijeron que Jaegerjackes planea algo, ¿en que puedo colaborar para que se arrepienta?- preguntó ella

- Esa es la actitud, veras...- explicó el pelirrosa mientras la niña asentía con malicia.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

Ulquiorra estaba en su habitación, cuando la hora de ir a revisar/atender a Orihime llegó.

Tan embelesado quedó de lo sucedido en su cita que apenas había dormido, pero aun se sentía bien, emocionado.

Se levantó y observó su traje de Arrancar. No le parecía lo más...efectivo para seguir sus intentos de conquista. Y como sucede con el amor, quiso cambiar un poco.

Orihime se había despertado temprano al igual que ellos. Estaba nerviosa por ver a Ulquiorra. Quiso evitar contratiempos y se bañó muy temprano. Su "carcelero" no tardaría en llegar cuando ella ya estaba lista para recibirlo.

El ojiverde sacó de su closet, donde había puesto un fondo doble, una camisa blanca. Quizá el color no le iba por su tono de piel, pero no sentía ganas de continuar usando el traje de Arrancar. Decidió por fin vestirse un tanto informal pero formal: pantalón de vestir negro (corte recto), camisa blanca, fajada y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados; zapatos formales, de agujeta, bien lustrados. En el bolsillo de la camisa, que estaba en el lado derecho de su pecho, llevaba su pañuelo verde, del mismo tono que sus ojos. No notó que al preocuparse por su ropa se había retrasado bastante.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, mandó que llevaran el carro con comida a la habitación de Orihime, pues él haría una escala antes de ir a la habitación de ella.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

A Inoue le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar la puerta. Estaba terminando de arreglarse el cabello en el baño. Pensando que era el ojiverde, corrió a sentarse en el sillón para recibirlo. Grande fue su sorpresa al no verlo, y tristemente, ignorando a los privaron que le habían llevado la comida, se sentó a jugar con las frutas.

Un delicado y agradable sonido embargaba los pasillos de Hueco Mundo.

Con gracia, elegancia y ligereza, Ulquiorra sonaba los zapatos, mientras se apresuraba para ver a Orihime.

Había ido por unas flores para obsequiarle esa mañana, aunque no fuera domingo.

Hime pudo escuchar el sutil golpe del calzado contra el piso al quedar la persona frente a su puerta.

Un despampanante Schiffer entró por la puerta. Desde que abriera, el ambiente se llenó de colonia y flores frescas. Con su bien mostrada elegancia entró a la habitación, todo reluciente. En contraste con su ropa y su misma piel, 30 rosas rojas, que llevaba en sus brazos. Las flores eran hermosas, abiertas en todo su esplendor, con un embriagador aroma capaz de llenar la estancia. Sus orbes verdes destellaban cierta alegría y la seguridad de sus movimientos le daban un aire de hombre poderoso, con todo controlado y 20 planes por si algo quería salir mal, no permitirlo.

El hombre se sentía poderoso y la cara de Orihime lo hizo sentir mejor.

Haciendo una ligera reverencia, le tendió el ramo de rosas a la pelinaranja.

-Mujer, son para ti.

Notablemente sonrojada, Inoue sonrió nerviosa.

-Gracias, Ulquirra-kun.-Respondió levantándose de su lugar.

Acomodaron las flores y las colocaron donde lucieran mejor en la habitación: sobre la mesa donde comía Orihime.

La de ojos grises se sentía bastante apenada por haber dudado del pelinegro y debido a esto el ambiente se había tensado.

Los orbes verdes se centraron en ella, incitándola a hablar. En respuesta, sólo bajó la mirada.

El arrancar entonces quiso romper el silencio.

-¿Qué te sucede mujer?

-Perdóname, Ulquiorra-kun, por dudar de ti…

La mirada de Ulquiorra se suavizó ante las palabras de la chica.

-Quise que fuera una sorpresa, aunque el tiempo se me fue de las manos.

-¡N-no hay problema! ¡A-a-al contrario! Me dio gusto que…-Su piel se tornó rojiza nuevamente. —Que te preocuparas por darme una sorpresa tan linda y…contigo tan guapo… estoy muy feliz por esta sorpresa…yo creí que…

El silencio se hizo presente. Los labios del pálido joven atraparon la boca de durazno de la chica.

A Schiffer, después de oír los nervios de su querida ojigris, le invadieron las ganas de besarla, y consideró que era la mejor respuesta que podía darle.

A la cara de Orihime se le subían los colores rápidamente, sobre todo el rojo. Los nervios la invadían por la sorpresa del beso, que había comenzado lenta y dulcemente, pero se tornaba apasionado poco a poco.

Los delgados labios del espada aprisionaron el labio inferior de la chica, e inesperadamente la lengua del ojiverde los recorrió, saboreándolos.

La intensidad se les estaba pasando de Calor a Mucho Calor (¿?), cuando se escuchó la puerta.

-Schiffer-sama, Aizen-sama necesita que vaya.

Ulquiorra ya tenía entre los brazos a Inoue, y miraba furioso al Privaron que no había tocado antes de entrar. Orihime sólo ocultaba su profundo sonroje en el pecho firme del Espada.

-No vuelvas a interrumpir así. Iré con Aizen-sama en cuanto…

-Me temo que es urgente, Schiffer-sama.-Interrumpió el de menor rango.

Suspiró el de cabello negro por la frustración y al fin soltó a la chica.

-Disculpa, mujer, está fuera de mis manos.

Como única respuesta, Orihime sonrió. El espada caminó hacia el privaron rumbo a la puerta cuando escuchó a la chica.

-U-Ulquiorra-kun…quisiera salir a conocer Las Noches, es posible que…

-Conseguiré un permiso para que lo hagas, más tarde te avisarán.

-¡Gracias!

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

Cuando Lylinnete se dirigía al laboratorio con sus cómplices, se topó al ojiverde camino a ver a Aizen. Miró su vestimenta y sonrió de lado, burlonamente.

-¡Ulquiorra! ¿Ahora eres mesero? ¡Jajaja eso de estar con la humana ya te bajó de rango!

El aludido se limitó a mirarla de reojo, ya llevaba mal humor y permitir que esa niña se burlara de él también quedaba fuera de los planes.

-Aquí She-Wolf a Shark-dijo por el walkie-talkie después de que se Ulquiorra se fuera.

-Aquí Shark-Respondió seriamente una voz femenina

-Ya se en que puedes ayudar…

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

Grimmjow iba rumbo al comedor para llenar su estomago, aunque estuviera agujerado, cuando vio caminar a Ulquiorra en dirección contraria.

Lo observó detenidamente y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Hey Ulquiorra! ¿Trabajas en el VIP's para pagar los gustos de la humana?

-Cállate, Jeagerjaques.-Contestó apenas deteniéndose un momento para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¡Vamos, chico emo! ¡No tienes por qué ser tan amargado! Mejor tráeme la carta y una taza de café. –Rió a pierna suelta el peliazul.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, un fuerte puño le fue incrustado en la quijada al de ojos azules, que cayó al suelo totalmente aturdido.

-Te advertí. Cuida de Orihime, si le pasa algo te va mal a ti.

-A ching…¿a mi porqué?

-Por que hoy la tienes que cuidar, sé que tienen una cita. Más te vale no propasarte.

Terminando la frase. Ulquiorra siguió el camino que llevaba, pues el privaron ya había desaparecido y él no podía demorarse demasiado.

Grimmjow chasqueó la boca antes de levantarse. Si Ulquiorra no iba a estar durante ese día, podía pasar a saludar a Inoue antes de que tuvieran su cita. Como no le pareció mala idea, recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación dicha.

Encontró a Orihime asomándose al pasillo.

-¡Hime!

-¡Kyaaaa!-La chica cerró de un portazo.

-… ¿Tan mal me veo, princesa, que me cierras la puerta?-Dramatizó el ojiazul.

-¡Perdón, Grimmjow-kun!-Apresuradamente abrió de nuevo, y sin darse cuenta el peliazul le tomó de la cintura y la beso fuertemente.

El beso se prolongó algunos minutos, cuando Grimmjow notó que la chica empezaba a tener un color cercano al de una uva por la falta de oxigeno.

Sin soltarla, le comentó.

-Solo venia a saludarte. También para decirte que ya conseguí la película que querías, esta tarde podemos verla.

-¿En serio?¡Que bien! ¡Entonces te estaré esperando, Grimmjow-kun!

-Me despido.-Dijo antes de darle otro beso a la chica.

Por fin la soltó.

-Nos vemos, Hime.

Y se retiró a sus ocupaciones matutinas.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

-Aizen-sama

-Ulquiorra, lindo atuendo de mesero.-Comentó burlonamente el pelicafé.

-¿Qué (carajos) necesita, Aizen-sama?

-Se terminó el aceite para mis baños de luna. Ve a comprar más.

-¿Es necesario que me envié a mi? Tousen y Gin no hacen algo.-Respondió molesto.

-No puedo permitir que conozcan la marca que uso, desde que nos conocimos en el Seireitei quieren saber mi secreto para mantenerme joven.

-De acuerdo.

-Ya sabes a donde tienes que ir. No olvides traer lo suficiente para varios meses.

-No lo olvidaré, Aizen-sama.

-Pues vete de una vez, quiero que regreses para mi próxima sesión.

-Disculpe, quisiera pedirle un permiso.

-Te escucho.

-La humana quiere recorrer Las Noches.

-Si se pierde…

-Yo la buscaré.

-Bien. Tampoco quiero cosas fuera de lugar.

-Se lo agradezco.-Dicho esto, se retiró

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

Poco después de que el ojiazul se fuera, un privaron más llegó a la habitación de Orihime.

-Señorita, Schiffer-sama le envió una nota-Apenas lo dijo, extendió un sobre ligeramente maltratado.

_***Flashback~***_

_Muy frustrado, Ulquiorra Schiffer fue a su habitación a colocarse su respectivo traje de Arrancar. Al terminar, sacó una caja bajo su cama. Tomó un trozo de papel pergamino, escribió un breve mensaje y lo guardó en un bello sobre aperlado. Con pulcra y elegante letra escribió fuera del sobre su nombre y el de la ojigris._

_Se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero tan pronto lo hizo olvidó que aun lo llevaba, maltratando ligeramente el mensaje._

_Cuando hubo encontrado a un privaron le ordenó que le llevara la nota a Orihime._

_***Fin Flashback~***_

Orihime admiró la delicadeza del sobre y la belleza de la letra, antes de leer el mensaje.

_"Aizen-sama accedió a que salieras de tu habitación. Trata de no perderte por que no podré ir a buscarte hasta mañana. No causes problemas._

_Ulquiorra"_

-¡Que bien! ¡Iré a buscar a Grimmjow y a ver las habitaciones de los demás!

Se atrevió, algo temerosa, a abrir la puerta de su cuarto. Observó detenidamente los amplios pasillos de su "cárcel". Caminó a través de ellos sonando los zapatos, perviviendo lo marcado del eco. Siguió avanzado hasta que encontró una zona más amplia en una especie de balcón. La vista era de la zona de cuidados Gillian, donde los mantenían antes de hacer los experimentos. Se recargó en la barandilla a curiosear a los numerosos hollows que peleaban entre si. A lo lejos escuchó gritos masculinos, que alertaban a los gillians

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques caminaba entre ellos llevando una toalla pequeña, un costal que lucia pesado y algo de cuerda.

Espantó a los Gillians de la zona cuando eligió el lugar, dejó caer el costal al piso y aventó la toalla a una rama cercana. Comenzó a estirarse, como si se preparara para algo

Inoue nunca había considerado más allá el tamaño de los músculos de Grimmjow. Si, eran grandes y muy firmes, pero no conocía su poder.

Al asomarse por la zona de cuidados Gillian, donde se hacían experimentos para hacerlos un poco más inteligentes y que funcionaran mejor como soldados para la batalla, divisó algo por demás desangrante. Su compañero peliazul estaba ejercitando los fuertes y bien formados músculos de su cuerpo.

Una roca hacía de acompañante. Él arrancar apoyaba las puntas de los pies para darle más peso a sus brazos al hacer algunas lagartijas. Acababa de colocarse en la posición y se alcanzaba a oír cuando se le escapaba uno que otro quejido debido al gran esfuerzo. Con increíble facilidad, bajó su cuerpo hasta que su pecho rozaba el suelo, y sus brazos se tensaron al volver a la posición inicial, moviendo todo su peso hacía arriba. Rápidamente, debido al gran esfuerzo, el sudor hizo su aparición. Gruesas gotas comenzaron a recorrer su frente, cayendo por acción de la gravedad hacía la arena blanca, humedeciéndola ligeramente. Después de varias repeticiones, se preparó para su siguiente rutina, con Orihime babeando a lo lejos.

El de pelo azul se retiró la parte superior del traje, ya empapada de sudor, y siguió su entrenamiento. Boca abajo y frente a la misma roca, estiró los brazos para levantar su peso, manteniendo las rodillas y la espalda rectas. Sosteniendo todo su peso en aquellos bien marcados brazos, subió una mano a la piedra y después la otra, enseguida bajó la segunda mano primero y después la primera; continuando así por algunos minutos. El sudor que ya era presente, comenzó a recorrer los músculos que se tensaban al esfuerzo, las gotas resbalaban rodeando esos músculos marcados y fuertes, deslizándose en sus contornos, enmarcándolos más. Extenuado luego de algunos minutos haciendo ese ejercicio, se enderezó estirando sus brazos, provocando que el sudor cambiara el curso de su pecho y bajara a través del abdomen marcado, como si fueran tablillas de chocolate derritiéndose.

Orihime pensó que no podía verse más atractivo, cuando el ojiazul parecía disponerse a mostrarle lo contrario.

Grimmjow tomó un costal con comida para gillians, Abrió su compás ligeramente y con la mano derecha sosteniendo el saco, hizo un movimiento ligero hacia arriba, con ese mismo brazo. Apenas soltando el costal lo tomó con la otra mano y bajó su cuerpo hasta que el costal casi tocaba el piso, alternaba casa brazo. Este ejercicio lo estaba haciendo de espalada a Orihime, que podía apreciar a su gusto como los músculos de la espalda de Grimmjow se tensaban y se relajaban al hacer fuerza.

Inoue ya estaba poniéndose anémica de tanta sangre perdida, pensaba en ir a distraerlo del ejercicio pero el peliazul actuó antes de que ella se decidiera.

Tomando una cuerda que llevaba Grimmy, amarró la parte superior del costal. Pasó el otro extremo de la cuerda por la rama de un árbol cercano, ajustó el costal a la altura de su cabeza y amarró la soga al tronco.

Entonces empezó el show.

Haciendo gala de la agilidad de sus piernas, comenzó a lanzar golpes de estilo boxeo.

Con la guardia derecha, su pie derecho alfrente moviendo sus piernas para no mantenerse en un mismo lugar, dos golpes para situar a su "enemigo" y un remato con la izquierda, flexionando la pierna derecha y girando para acercarse a su objetivo, seguido de un segundo remato pero esta vez con el brazo derecho. Repartiendo golpes, alternando izquierda y derecha y alternando también sus guardias.

En un ritmo calmado, comenzó a aumentar la rapidez y fuerza en sus golpes. El saco se movía violentamente, en su afán por resistir el salvaje esfuerzo de su contrincante. Por fin cedió, y la comida de hollows quedo desparramada por la arena.

El peliazul, literalmente estaba bañado en sudor. Gruesas gotas escurrían por sus cansados músculos e incluso su cabello lucia mojado, como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua encima. Recuperando el aliento, sonrió con suficiencia, el saco nunca soportaba mucho castigo. Quito la soga del árbol y se limpio un poco el sudor de la cara y frente con el antebrazo. Para enfriar los músculos, lo mejor eran unas abdominales, y con eso cerraría el trabajo de hoy.

Tirándose en el piso, se estiro completamente, levanto los brazos por encima de su cabeza y los estiro de nuevo. Se "abrazo" el pecho, cruzando los brazos por el frente. Haciendo abdominales no muy prolongadas y seguidas, trabajo por unos minutos más.

Estiro sus músculos, desde las piernas hasta los brazos, movió el cuello y tomo una toalla colgada en un árbol, se secó el sudor en la frente y los hombros.

La sorprendida Hime se fue a su habitación, mientras Grimmy se dirigía la propia para darse un baño.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*

El arrancar number 6 se encaminaba hacia la habitación de la pelinaranja con mucha calma para pasar el rato con ella pero de un momento a otro se acordó de la película y regresó corriendo hacia las habitaciones de Szayel pero se cruzó con alguien

- Hey enana, ¿quieres ganarte 5 dólares?- preguntó el arrancar de cabello azul a Lylinnete quien venia corriendo de donde el 8vo espada

- Ok, ¿que tengo que hacer?- preguntó ella conteniendo la ira por se llamada "enana"

- Ve allá con... con... se me fue el nombre

- ¿Szayel?- preguntó la rubia pero se reprimió mentalmente ya que eso era bastante incriminatorio

- Ese wey, dile que me mande lo que le pedí ah y llévalo a la habitación de la humana, por fa- pidió el peliazul sin notar lo de ella

- Esta bien- dijo ella, ya que vio al otro arrancar lejos saco el comunicador- Evil Pink Sz, aquí The great She-wolf, el paso no.1 salió a pedir de boca, cambio- dijo

- Excelente, ven de regreso, cambio- respondió el espada

Grimmjow entró a la habitación de la pelinaranja sin avisar

"Que se este bañando, que se este bañando, que se este bañando, por favor que se este bañando" pensaba el con los ojos cerrados pero se llevo una gran decepción al ver a la chica de grandes proporciones en el tórax sentada mirando la blanca luna de hueco mundo

- Ah... h-hola Grimmjow-kun- dijo ella con un notorio sonrojo que se formó al verlo

- Hola princesa, ¿que dices si tu y yo en el sofá nos...?- decía el pero en eso empujaron la puerta sin nada de tacto, primero entro una tele tamaño cahuama (o es caguama, ¿como se escribe?), debajo un reproductor de DVD, ambos en un carrito que era empujado por la fracción/mitad de Stark

- Aquí tienes lo que pediste, ¿Donde esta mi dinero?- preguntó ella, Orihime miró maravillada aquel aparato.

- Mocosa idiota, en hueco mundo no usamos dinero, ¡largo!- dijo Grimmjow sonriendo con socarronería mientras echaba a la niña de la habitación de la humana.

- ¡HIJO DE TU %&&$·$%&$%!- vociferaba la rubia pero el peliazul ya no la podía escuchar por que había cerrado la puerta- Por eso uno hace cosas malas, Pink evil Sz, todo listo muajajaja, cambio- dijo encendiendo el walkie-talkie.

- Bien, ahora solo nos queda esperar, ve a la torre de enfrente, tengo un telescopio para ver como le va a Jaegerjackes cambio- dijo el científico mientras caminaba a dicha torre.

* * *

Terminé retrasando la cita de Grimmy, pero les advierto que estará bastante entretenida con el equipo del mal.

Por eso hay que portarnos bien jajaja.

Bueno, me despido con mucho cariño a quienes siguen esta historia a pesar de lo mucho que me tardé en actualizar.

Agradecimiento especial a mi comadre **Greisfer** por ayudar a desatorarme, y a nii-sama **Alejo-EdwElric**.

Sin ofender, por los argentinos(as) que lleguen a leer esto, un chico de su país me acusó con mi hermano (aún me muero de la risa!) por decirle que prefiero la versión de mi hermano que la de él...drama griego del joven, me dijo sorda y me acusó de decirle que su versión era una porquería, buena suerte que mi hermano vió que no fue lo que escribí...Tengan cuidado con los comentarios en youtube!Jajaja

Cuidense mucho! Que les vaya bonito y sean felices con su vida, vida solo hay una y el tiempo que compartimos con otra persona no saben lo valioso que le puede !

Janee~

_Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin Kuchik_i

||||| Mitad Humana, Mitad Puerta~ |||||

|||**Manguimanzana**|||

_Kuchiki Kibe_

Quejas, dudas, chistes(hagan feliz a la autora), comentarios, petitorios, sugerencias, pedidos, denuncias, recomendaciones, donaciones, chismes, aportaciones y reclamos. Si te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo, dejame un review~

_(8)Padre,¿Porqué me has abandonado?¿Porqué siempre haces tu voluntad?(8)_

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
